We were born for this,
by CarefulMonsterSwan
Summary: Una escapada que cambiará todo para muchos. Somos rebeldes, cometemos travesuras y nascimos para este momento. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y las canciones de Paramore, la trama es mía. ¡Espero que lo disfruten, y muchas gracias por leer!.
1. Decode

"Tú me amas a mí, por eso soy el indicado.", decía, con un poco de irritación en su voz.  
"Tranquila, no te sientas presionada.", ahora estaba tan tranquilo, me estoy confundiendo un poco, ¿cómo su humor mudó tan fácilmente?.

_How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind..._

"¡¿Qué quieres de mí?", yo no pronuncié palabra alguna, pero esto colmo mi paciencia, se acabó.

_I can't win your losing fight all the time...  
How can I ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride, no not this time...  
Not this time...  
_  
"Lárgate." sentencié, sin emoción alguna en mi voz.  
"¿Qué?", dijo con incredulidad en su voz. No contesté. "¿Qué dijiste?", dijo ahora ya irritado, alzando un poco la voz.  
"Que te largues." escupí yo con odio en mi voz.

_How did we get here  
Whe I used to know you so well  
But how did we get here  
I think I know  
_  
Rió irónicamente."Vos a mí no vas a echarme".  
"Ya lo he hecho, ¿recuerdas?, fue hace un momento." Dije sarcásticamente. "No tienes motivo alguno para estar aquí. O me dices la verdad, o te largas a la mierda." Dije ahora seria.

_The truth is hiding in you yes and it's hanging on you tongue  
Just boiling in my blood but you thinking that I can see  
What kind of man that you are, if you're a man at all_

"¿Te quedaste mudo acaso?." pregunté con ironía, "Ya dilo de una puta vez."

_Well I will figure this one out on my own..._

"¿Qué tratas de hacer?", preguntó con falsa confución en su voz. Sus facciones me muestran la realidad._  
_"¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?", pregunté ya fuera de mis casillas.

_I'm screaming I love you so  
My thoughts you can't decode  
_  
¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?, ¿segundos, minutos, acaso fueron horas? No lo sé, pero sé perfectamente que nos quedamos paralizados los dos.  
¿Y qué podía hacer?, gritar, golpearlo, insultarlo... aunque pensándolo bien, la última no es tan mala idea, insultar descarga un poco la bronca. Sigo sin entender por completo qué pasó.

_How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well  
But how did we get here  
I think I know_

"¿Qué nos pasó?", susurro. Admito sabe cómo mentir, a quien no lo conoce. Bien sé yo que no le importa un 'nosotros', siempre fue un 'él'.  
"¿Nos?", recalqué, antes de explotar, "¡¿Nos?" repetí ya alterada, "Siempre fuiste sólo 'tú'. Contigo nunca pude tener un 'nos'." dije ya en un susurro.

_Do you see what we've done  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves_

Se acercó a paso lento, como un cazador a su presa; yo era su presa, por supuesto.  
"Te amo", susurró el muy desgraciado.  
"No te creo" dije, mirándolo intensamente.

_How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well  
But how did we get here  
I think I know_

Y lo hizo; otra vez. Me besó.

_There is something I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want to be true_

-Decode; paramore.-

* * *

¡Hola personitas y extraterrestres!, de entrada les pido, por favor tenganmé paciencia, es el primer **fanfiction** que escribo y tal vez no entiendo mucho. Quería pedirles que me dejen **Reviews**, con algunos _consejos_ e _ideas_. A ver, ¿qué les puedo escribir acá?; bueno, esta historia está guiada por canciones de **Paramore**, mi banda preferida. Elegí **Crepúsculo** porque amo esa saga, y _Stephenie Meyer_ me encanta, realmente. También me gustan otros personajes conocidos que ya van a ir viendo por la historia. Ay, por _Jesus_, no sé que puedo escribir acá. Bueno, mis amores, espero que lo lean y les guste; y desde ya, _muchas_, _muchísimas gracias_. _Besos_ y _abrazos_.

-Av†.


	2. I caught myself

Pasó todo en cámara rápida. Un beso de su parte, un golpe de la mía. Y terminé contra la pared, lentamente caí al suelo. Llorando en silencio, ví como él se levantaba, con una mano la cara; su orgullo roto, y se paraba frente a mí.

_Down to you_

_You're pushing and pulling me_ _Down to you_ _But I don't know what I__  
_  
"Eres una mald..."  
"¡Cállate!", le interrumpí en un grito histérico.  
_  
__Now when I caught myself  
__I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought__  
_  
"¡Cállate tú, puta!; mejor dejarte como te encontré, _sola_.". Esas palabras, eran típicas en él; en otro momento me dolerían, pero ahora, _no me movían un pelo*_.  
"¿Por qué mierda debería importarme que me dejes?", le dije tranquilamente.

_Now when I caught myself  
__I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought_

"Porque soy tu novio; tú no eres nada sin mí, me perteneces.", gritó irritado.  
"¡Yo puedo valerme por mí misma, maldito!", rugí; ya casi no respondía de mí.  
_  
__Of you, of you  
__You're pushing and pulling me  
Down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No, I don't know what I want_Y de un momento al otro, algo hizo _click_ en mi cabeza. Él, la quería a ella. No me utilizó para descargarse, sino para tenerla nuevamente.  
"¡Mierda!", exclamé histérica.

_You got it, You got it  
__Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, Hypnotic  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this  
You're not the one I believe in  
When God is my witness__  
__  
_Él continuaba en silencio, con la mirada perdida en el vacio de la habitación.  
"Vete", susurre. No se movió, no me miró siquiera.  
_  
__Now when I caught myself  
__I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought_  
_  
_Noté que aún seguía en el suelo; él estaba a tres pasos de mí. Me levanté de un salto y caminé dos de estos; lo miré fijamente a los ojos.  
"Vete", repetí, ya con un poco más de seguridad. Al parecer mi cercanía lo hizo reaccionar, logré que me mirase, mas seguía sin moverse.  
"¿No lo entiendes?", susurré, "Vete".

_Now when I caught myself  
__I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought_Seguíamos en la misma posición; algo estúpido, lo sé. Pero ninguno tenía la intención de moverse.

_Of you, of you  
__You're pushing and pulling me  
Down to you  
But I don't know what I want  
No, I don't know what I want_

_Now when I caught myself  
__I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought_

"Vete", dije ya cansada de este juego estúpido.  
"No quiero", me contestó tranquila e indiferentemente.  
"A mí, no me importa si te quieres ir o no. Sólo vete, ahora. No analises demasiado, que puede hacerte doler un poco la cabeza; tu cerebro, no está muy acostumbrado a funcionar.", seguí su juego de falsa tranquilidad e indiferencia. Él entendió mi punto, hoy no iba a ganar esta batalla, y decidió por retirarse.

_Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something that  
I should have never thought  
_  
_Of you, I knew  
__I know in my heart it's not you  
I knew  
But now I know what I want  
I want  
I want  
Oh no, I should have never thought_

_-__I caught myself; paramore-  
_

* * *

__¡Aquí va mi sengudo capítulo!, sé que suena tonto, pero me pone nerviosa, nunca publiqué nada así. Voy a volver a pedirles que me dejen **Reviews**, con, como dije en el capítulo anterior _consejos_ e _ideas_, para ayudarme a crear una historia copada. Les voy a contar, que a quien tal vez no quiere ver tanto **drama**, eso va a ir modificandosé, ya van a ver que en poquito toda la tensión se calma. Espero que les guste, o por lo menos dejen ideas para que pueda mejorar como _escritora_ en _fanfction_. ¡Muchas gracias a quienes lean esto y espero que lo disfruten!, muchas gracias. Besos y Abrazos, mis amores.  
-Av†.


	3. Careful

No lloré. Para mi sorpresa, no sentí absolutamente nada. Eran la una de la madrugada, así que decidí moverme; estaba parada en el medio de mi living como una estatua.  
Luego de bañarme, decidí no dormir esta noche, y me acosté en mi sofá a ver la televisión. _  
_En lo que para mí fue un minuto, sumida en mis pensamientos; escuché mi despertador, debía prepararme para ir a la escuela. Debía pasar por ella.  
Una vez ambas en mi automóvil, hablamos de trivialidades hasta la escuela.

"¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo?", preguntó, siempre tan inocente.

"Claro", respondí con una sonrisa forzada. Luego de mi respuesta me encaminé a literatura.

Lo que nunca fue, hoy pasó. Él asistió a la primera clase.

"Maldito", susurré para mí. Caminé a mi lugar, demostrando una tranquilidad que en mí no existía.

_I settled down  
A twisted up frown  
Disguised as a smile, well_

"Hola amor", me dijo naturalmente, maldito bastardo. Decidí no contestarle.

_I had it all but not what I wanted  
'Cause hope for me was a place uncharted  
And overgrown  
_  
"¿Estás enojada, _bonita_?", dijo remarcando el calificativo. Maldito sea el día en que me asignaron el asiento junto a él.

_You make you way in  
I resist you just like this_

"¿Vas a decirme la verdad?", pregunté tranquilamente, como si estuviesemos hablando del tiempo.

_"You can't tell me to fell"  
The truth never set me free  
So I did it myself_

"¿De qué verdad me hablas?", dijo, fingiendo confusión. Reí irónicamente.

_You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach a little more_

"Claro, debí imaginármelo. Bien sé yo ahora, que tu no me dirás nada. ¿Sabes?, no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra nunca más.", le obsquié una sonrisa falsa y maliciosa. Fingió confusión, mas no le dejé replicar y me aleje a otro lugar de la clase, que quedaba vacio.

_Open your eyes like I opened mine  
It's only the real world  
A life you will never know_

Y me pasó otra vez. Me sumí en mis pensamientos y la clase acabó rapidísimo; no me gusta esta sensación, es como si siempre perdiera el tiempo. Aún así, empecé a ordenar mis cosas con exagerada lentitud. De la nada, él se me acercó.  
"Escúpelo", dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido.  
"Aléjate", dije indiferente.  
"¿Qué queires?", insistió.  
"Sinceramente, quiero la verdad.", dije seria, "Sé que no me lo vas a decir, asique aléjate", repetí.

_Shifting your weight to throw off the pain  
Well you can ignore it  
But only for so long_

"Eres patética", me dijo.  
"Y tú un maldito bastardo", repliqué con enojo. De repente me empujó contra una de las mesas del salón y me acorraló.

_You look like I did  
You resist me just like this  
"You can't tell me to heal"_  
_And it hurts remembering how il felt to shut down_

"Mira, putita; fui muy claro contigo, me perteneces, fui yo quien te quito de ese pozo, y tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera contigo", dijo amenazante. Sin pensarlo le dí un golpe en los bajos y cayó al suelo.

_You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach a little more_

"Primero", empecé, enumerando con mis manos, "No tienes derecho alguno sobre mí y segundo, si no vas a decime la verdad, será mejor mantenerte alejado de mí lo más posible.", dije, mientras tomaba mis cosas y me alejaba de él.

_The truth never set me free  
The truth never set me free_

Debía apurarme, gasté diez de mis quince minutos en él, y debía ir a la otra punta del edificio. De repente mi memoria empezó a funcionar. Ella me hablaba de un juego. Claro, debí imaginármelo é mi celular y empecé a teclear.

_The truth never set me free  
So I'll do it myself_

-No voy a ir a clase ahora. Cúbreme, por favor.- B.

A los pocos segundos me contestó.

-Te cubro. ¿Nos vemos en el gimnasio, cierto?.- J.

Caminaba rápido y tecleaba torpemente.

-Sí, gracias. Te amo.- B.

Contestó en cuestión de segundos; aún me sorprende su velocidad.

-Te amo, suerte.- J.

_You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you_

_Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out_

Una vez fuera del edificio, me dirigí al parque que quedaba detrás de la escuela. Para mi suerte, ahí estaban, en pleno acto bajo un árbol.

_You can't be too careful anymore  
When all that is waiting for you  
Won't come any closer  
You've got to reach out more_

Saqué mi celular y los grabé, ahí estaban drogándose, y tocandose. Qué asco. Una vez que creí suficiente, paré la grabación y me fui de ese lugar.

_More  
More  
More  
More, more  
-Careful; paramore-_


	4. My heart

Corrí al vestuario. Faltaban veinte minutos para que la clase empiece, supongo que ya estará en camino. Me cambié y salí; no habia nadie en el gimnasio, asique tome una pelota de voley y me puse a practicar.

Estaba concentrada en practicar que me asusté cuando sentí que alguién tapaba mis ojos.

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

"Juro que si no te conociera te hubiese dado una buena paliza", dije, mientras quitaba sus manos de mis ojos. Su angelical risa llego hasta mis oidos mientras me giraba para verlo; lo amaba tanto.

_Stay with me, this is what I need, please?_

"Buen día, _princesa_, ¿puede usted decirme el motivo por lo cual se tomó el atrevimiento de faltar a la clase de física?", dijo divertido.  
"Bueno, mi señor mejor amigo, tenía ciertos temitas para resolver", dije contagiándome de su sonrisa.

_Sing us a sing and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own, but what would it be without you?_

"¿Y qué tipo de temitas?", dijo curioso.  
"En el bar te muestro", me puse seria repentinamente.

_I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope_

"Mh, bueno", me dijo no muy convencido, "¿Vamos a practicar voley?, allí está".  
"Vamos", le dije, y sonreí, "No debemos dejarla practicar sola, después de lo que pasó la última vez". Él sólo rió.

_This time I will be listening_

"Hola chicos", nos dijo, con ese tono tan optimista e inocente que tenía.  
"Hola, _pequeña_", dijimos a coro. Ella frunció el ceño pero no replicó; en cambio nosotros explotamos en una carcajada al unísono.

_Sing us a song, and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it ve without you?_

Antes de empezar, se puso muy seria y nos pidió que nos acercaramos. No era común verla seria, asíque obedecimos en silencio..  
"No soy yo la que tiene que hablar, pero al parecer, soy la única que tiene la intención", dijo mirándonos de forma acusadora.  
"¿Qué pasa?", pregunté; aunque presentía la respuesta.  
"Eso, tienes que decírnolos tú", ella respondió.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

"Está bien, pero en el bar, en serio.", dije; estaba siento totalmente franca.  
"¿Lo prometes?", pidió ella.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My hear is your's_

"Sí, lo prometo", dije y los abrace.  
"¿Vamos?", preguntó él, que hasta ahora no había pronunciado palabra. Ambas asentimos y nos fuimos a practicar.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is your's  
(My hear, it beats for you)_

Una vez en el almuerzo, charlamos de trivialidades, y nos dirijimos a nuestras últimas clases, para luego ir al bar.

Una vez en el bar, nos sentamos en nuestra mesa de siempre, y nos dispusimos a hablar.

_This heat, it beats, beats for only you  
(It beats, beats for only you. My heart is your's)  
My heart, my heart is your's  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)_

"Bueno, ¿qué pasa?", preguntó ella.  
"Discutimos, otra vez", solté con vos cansada, él me escuchaba atentamente, ella hizo un gesto de molestia. "Pero esta vez me superó; lo termine yo, y va en serio". Ambos me miraron con sorpresa. Muchas veces dije, que iba a terminarse en serio, pero nunca lo había terminado yo.

_My heart, my heart is your's  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is your's_

"¿Qué hiciste qué?", me preguntaron al unísono.  
"Lo que escucharon", dije burlona.  
"Esto no es un juego, nunca nadie había terminado con él", dijo ella completamente sorprendida por mis palabras.  
"Eres dura, _princesa_", me dijo él, un poco divertido por la situación.

_My heart is your's  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)_

"¿Y qué sentiste?", preguntó ella, sin disimulo alguno. Jazzla miró sorprendido por su carencia de sutileza, pobre, pareciera que aún no se acostumbró a Alice, después de tantos años..  
"Nada, no sentí enojo, ni tristeza, ni tranquilidad, absolutamente nada", respondí sinceramente.  
"Genial, entonces no tenemos que preocuparnos más por él", dijo Alie divertida, "Tal vez ya no tengo tantos deseos de matarlo", reía.  
"¿Nos cuentas como fue?", dijo él.  
"Claro. Pero antes que nada, chicos, tengo algo que deciros.", me pusé seria.  
"¿Qué?", preguntaron al unísono otra vez, se miraron con el ceño fruncido y volvieron su atención a mí.  
"_Descubrí que me caí_, _que no puedo hacer esto sola*._ Que sin ustedes yo no tendría razón para querer realmente, los amo mucho. _Mi corazon es suyo, late sólo por ustedes*_."  
"Niña cursi, nosotros también te amamos", empezó ella.  
"Infinitamente", terminó él. Sonreímos todos y nos abrazamos muy emocionados.

_My heart is yout's  
My heart is..._

-My heart; paramore-


	5. Franklin

Les conté todo, con lujo de detalles, como ella me pidió antes de que comenzara. Luego de eso, decidimos pagar nuestros cafés y retirarnos del bar. Está ciudad es muy distinta a nuestro antigüo hogar. _El lugar donde vivimos, no es el lugar a donde pertenecemos*._

And when we get home, I know we won't be home at all  
This place we like, it is not where we belong

"Hola", dijo ella pasando una mano por frente a mis ojos, "¿Dónde estás?". Reí, siempre tan ocurrente.  
"Estoy aquí, ¿no me ves?", pregunté burlona; ella me miró con cara de pocos amigos, "Sólo estaba pensando, tranquila".  
"Dabas miedo, parecias un zombie", dijo.  
"Tal vez deba comer tu cerebro", le dije de manera 'aterradora'. Ella hizo un burlón gesto de miedo. Jasper se reía de nosotras.

_And I miss who we were in the town that we could call our own  
Going black to get away after everything has changed_

"¿En qué pensabas?", preguntó él, quien hasta ahora era sólo nuestro espectador; uno muy divertido.  
"En lo distinto que es todo desde que nos mudamos a esta ciudad; hace un año. Se cumple hoy, ¿sabias?", dije con nostalgia.  
"Sí, _todo ha cambiado*_.", respondió él, compartiendo este sentimiento conmigo.

_Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?  
(Everything has changed)_

"¿Para bien?", pregunté curiosa.  
"Hasta ahora", dijo y sonrió.

_Do you remember that? Do you remember that?  
(Everything has changed)_

"Y ya se olvidaron de mí...", exclamó ella con un puchero. Ambos reímos y la abrazamos, "No puedo respirar", dijo con dificultad. Ambos la soltamos y volvimos a reír; ella dudo entre enojarse o reír, pero al final se unió a nuestras risas.  
"Bueno, ¿de qué hablaban?", preguntó la pequeña curiosa.

_Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind?  
(Everything has changed)_

"Ya pasó un año", dije con el mismo sentimiento de nostalgia, aunque esta vez acompañado con una sonrisa, "Comentabamos de como cambió todo". Al parecer la nostalgia es contagiosa, porque ella suspiró, dejando en claro este sentimiento.

_Do you remember that? Do you remember that?  
_  
"Sí, es mucho tiempo", concluyó y sonrió, "¿Qué les parece una '_NPL_'?", dijo con tanto entusiasmo como sólo ella podía tener. Una '_NPL_', una_ Noche de Películas y Lágrimas_; es una buena idea para acompañar la nostalgia.

_So we stand here now and no one knows us at all  
I won't get used to this  
I won't get used to being gone_

"Sí, yo acepto", dije contagiándome con un poco de su entusiasmo, "¿Y tú?", le pregunté a él.

_And going back won't feel the same if we aren't staying  
Going back to get away after everything has changed_

"Sí, claro", dijo sonriente, "Apurémonos así podemos comprar comida chatarra en el supermercado y después llamamos a los deliverys", dijo.  
"¿A 'los'?", pregunté un poco perdida en la situación. Me miraron raro.  
"Sí, pizza y helado", contestó ella.  
"Ah", susurré con entendimiento, "Vamos entonces, agregué".

_Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?  
(Everything has changed)_

En medio de una película de comedia, mientras comíamos pizza, se me vino una idea genial a la cabeza.  
_  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?  
(Everything has changed)_

"Volvamos a Forks", solté de repente. Él frenó la película y los dos me miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa y extrañes, "¿Qué?", pregunté tranquilamente.

_Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind?  
(Everything has changed)_

"¿Cómo nos preguntas '¿Qué?'", empezó ella, haciendo una vaga imitación de mi pregunta antes hecha, "Y esperar que no nos parezca algo extraño en tí?", termino como si fuese algo obvio, y con un poco de molestia también.

_Do you remember that? Do you remember that?_

"¿Por qué tu repentina propocición?", preguntó él, de una forma mucho más agradable y tranquila.  
"Nostalgia", respondí, "Aparte, hace mucho que no veo a mi padre, y mi tía no es la persona más compañera que he conocido", dije con clara ironía, recordando los motivos que me trajeron a _Franklin_*.

_Taking up our time  
Taking up our time_

"Pensé que estabas muy bien aquí", dijo ella, "Ahora que nosotros vinimos a vivir contigo, tal vez ya no te sentirías tan sola", continuó,"Me parece extraño, nunca nos demostraste tanta nostalgia por Forks, tampoco hablaste de que extrañases tanto a tu padre", dijo claramente sorprendida.  
"Lo extraño, sí", dije haciendo una mueca.

_Taking up our time_

"¿Tu tía te permitiría viajar a verlo?", preguntó ella un poco extrada por la situación.  
"No, no lo creo. Pero puedo escaparme", insinué.  
"Estás loca. Nunca, ni en sueños", dijo ella.

_It's taking up our time again  
Go back we can't go back at all_

"No es tan mala idea", dijo él, ambas lo miramos extrañadas, pero al instanté sonreí mientras ella fruncia el ceño; él tenía una idea.

_It's taking up our time again_

"¿Qué se te ocurre?", pregunté entuciasta.  
"¡No!", exclamo la pequeña, "No puedes escaparte de tu casa, y somos menores, no podemos viajar sin un permiso".. ella tenía razón, eso debía admitirlo.

_Go back we can't go back at all_

"A eso quería llegar yo", dijo Jazz, los tres nos volvimos a mirarlo extrañados; esa era una frase de televisión, "Apostaría a que tu padre también quiere verte, tu tía lo desee o no, es tu padre, y puede firmar tus papeles para viajar, todo sería legal".

_It's taking up our time again  
Go back we can't go back at all_

"¡Ay!, yo sabia que tenías una buena idea, _geniecillo_", exclamé muy feliz y lo abracé con fuerza, "Te amo mucho", dije y besé su mejilla. Él me correspondió y ambos reímos. Al acomodarme nuevamente en mi lugar ví que ella estaba muy pensativa. "¿Qué pasa, _pequeña_?", pregunté un poco extrañada.

_It's taking up our time, taking up our time_

Ella se recompuso de repente.  
"¿Vamos a llamar a tu padre?", dijo sonriente, todos la miramos entre la interrogación y acusación, "Estaba buscandole algún error al plan, para evitar que se cometa y no pase algo malo, pero no lo encontre, asique vamos", dijo como si fuese algo obvio. Los tres reímos y corrimos como _pequeños_ hasta el teléfono.

_Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?  
Do you remember that? Do you remeber that?_

-Franklin; paramore-


	6. Born for this parte 1

"¡Esperen!", chilló ella, logrando que parasemos en seco y nos tapemos los oidos,"¿Tienen el número cerca?". Ambos la miramos con cara de poco amigos. Mientras ella se reía de nuestra expresión.

_Oh, no!_

"Me lo sé de me memoria, _pequeño monstruo_.", respondí haciendo énfasis en su apodo; ella me miró de reojo, mientras él tomaba el teléfono y me lo pasaba.  
Marqué y sonó durante unos segundos hasta que atendió.

_I just keep on falling (Back to the same old)_

"_¿Hola?_", dijo.  
"Hola papá, soy yo", saludé.

_Where's hope when misery comes crawling?_

"_No estoy para sus bromas pesadas, niñatos_", dijo y cortó. Alejé el teléfono de mi oreja y lo fulminé con la mirada. Ambos me miraron desconcertados por la situación.

_(Oh, my way, hey,...)_

"Me cortó", dije todavía con el ceño fruncido. Admito que sólo _Bob Esponja_ podía reírse de mí en una situación así, sin ser atacado; ya que sólo era parte de mi _imaginación_.  
"Llama de nuevo", dijo ella. Asentí y marqué, pero esta vez puse el altavoz y le hice señas a él para que hablara.

_With your faith you'll tigger a landslide  
(Victory)_

"_¿Hola?_", esta vez sonaba raro, no podia definir si enojado o triste.  
"Hola, señor Swan", dijo mi amigo, "Soy Jasper Whitlock, amigo de Bella, ¿me recuerda?".  
"_Sí, ¿cómo te encuentras niño?_", dijo, un poco más relajado.

_Kill off this common sense of mind_

"Un poco confundido, a decir verdad señor, porque estoy aquí con su hija, y me acaba de comentar que usted le cortó el teléfono", dijo.  
"_Mira niño no estoy para bromas_", respondió mi padre con notable irritación.  
"No bromearía con una situación así", dijo francamente,"Ella está aquí a mi lado".

_It takes acquired minds  
To taste, to taste, to taste this wine_

"_¿Mi hija?_", preguntó esperanzado y confundido.  
"Sí, papá", respondí yo.  
"Hola señor Swan", saludó Alice a mis espaldas, "¿Cómo se encuentra?".  
"_¿Alice?, muy bien pequeña_", respondió con cariño, "_Bella, hija, ¿tu tía te permitió llamarme?_", preguntó, aún confundido.

_You can't down it with your eyes._

"No, sinceramente, no, papá", dije,"Estoy en casa de las hermanas Brandon, estabamos viendo unas películas y aproveché para hablar contigo".  
"_Te extraño tanto_", dijo con nostalgia.  
"Yo también te extraño mucho, papá", dije al borde de las lágrimas, mi amigo amarillo tomó mi hombro en señal de apoyo,"Tienes razón en enfadarte conmigo por no llamarte en otras opotunidades fuera de casa, lo siento mucho".  
_  
So, we don't nees the headlines,  
We don't need the headlines._

"_No lo sientas cariño_", me consoló, "_¿Y por qué te acordaste de tu viejo en esta oportunidad?_", ya estaba un poco más animado.  
"No intentes hacerme sentir culpable, porque puedo arrepentirme de esta llamada", respondí de forma acusadora.

_We just want..._

"_Bueno, tranquila. Pero dime, ¿qué pasa hija?_", se le escuchaba bien ahora, y eso me agradaba.  
"Tenemos un plan", dije en tono travieso. _Bob_ negó con la cabeza.  
"_Oh, oh. ¿Idea de Jasper?_", preguntó.

_We want the airwaves back._

"¡Sí!", contestamos los tres al unísono. Mi padre se limitó a suspirar y rendirse, sabía que no íbamos a cambiar de opinión; aparte, los planes de Jasper siempre funcionan.

"_Dime, hijo, ¿qué se te ocurrió?_", preguntó.  
"Bueno, Charles, queremos volver a Forks", soltó Jasper.

_We want the airwaves back.  
We want the airwaves back.  
_  
"_¡Esperen!_", interrumpió mi padre, "_¿Volver?_", cuestionó sorprendido.  
"¡Sí, papá!. Deja que Jasper hable, por favor", pedí.  
"_Bueno, mi niña, lo siento._", dijo, "_Cuéntenme_", pidió.

_We want the airwaves back._

"Bueno, hoy Bella nos confesó que quería volver a Forks", él comenzó,"Con Alie nos sorprendió, porque ella no había mostrado nada para con el sabemos que la sra. Victoria no va a dejar que Bella viaje.", dijo con obviedad,"Pero tuve una idea.", hizo una pausa reflexionando,"Ella todavía es menor, por lo tanto, no puede viajar por cuenta própia. Y como usted es su padre, muy a pesar de su tía, puede firmar los papeles para que Bella viaje.", explicó,"Nos envia la documentación hecha y saca a su tutoría el pasaje de Bella. Nosotros nos ocupamos de escapar de Victoria y presentar los papeles para poder viajar".

_Everybody sing,  
Like it's the last song you,_

"_No es tan mala idea; sólo me parece un poco rebuscada._", confesó mi padre,"_¿A dónde enviaría yo los papeles?_", preguntó.  
"A mi casa. Los enviaría con mi nombre como destinario, y esa carta sólo llegaría a mis manos", contestó Jasper.

_Will ever sing._

"_¿Y cuándo viajarían?_", dijo Charlie.  
"Apenas usted formalice los documentos y estos lleguen a mis manos, sacamos los pasajes en el momento más conveniente para escapar de Victoria", respondió mi amigo.

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

"_¡Esperen!_", dijo Charlie, descolocándonos de la situación por completo,"_¿Y la escuela?_". Para ser franca, no habíamos pensado en eso. Los tres nos miramos con confusión. _Genial_, nótese el sarcasmo. Esta situación era patética.

_Everybody live,  
Like it's the last day you,_

"Bueno", comenzó Alie dudando,"Sé que suena una locura, pero, escuchen, nuestros padres viven en Forks, y falta poco para que estemos a mitad del año escolar, por lo que esperar al verano, no es una opción.", dijo con obviedad,"¿y si continuamos la escuela allá?", soltó Alice, dejándonos con los ojos como platos, "¡Yo sólo buscaba una solución!", chilló ella en su defensa, un poco enojada. Se veía tan tierna enojada; bueno, un poco enojada, ya que Alice en verdad enfada puede ser realmente tétrica. Pero así, parecia una niñita con sus mejillas infladas, su ceño fruncido, y sus bracitos cruzados. Dan ganas de abrazarla.

_Will ever see.  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

"_¡Eso sería esupendo!_", exclamó Charlie por el teléfono, dejándonos boquiabiertos.

"¡¿Qué?!", preguntámos al unísono.

_Right now you're the only reason  
(I'm not letting go, oh...)_

"Papá, ¿te contagiaste de la locura de Alice?", pregunté yo, todavía shockeada.  
"¿Habla en serio, señor Swan?", dijo Jasper, tan shockeado como yo.  
"¡Sí!, Gracias, Charlie, gracias por apoyarme en está locura", dijo Alie muy emocionada.  
_  
Time out if everyone's worth pleasing  
(Oh, woah, oh)_

"_No es nada, pequeña. Y Bella, te extraño demasiado, y si esta es mi oportunidad de volver a tener conmigo, aunque sea por lo que resta del año escolar, o hasta que tu tía te quite de mi otra vez, lo voy a hacer._", me explico.

_You'll trigger a landside  
(Victory)_

"Es comprensible su actitud", comentó Alie, más para ella misma. Yo asentí.

_To kill off their finite state of mind_

"Entonces, ¿cometemos esta locura los cuatro juntos, papá?", pregunte.

"_Sí, hija. Sólo espero que salga bien._", dijo dudando.  
"Papá, recuerda que lo pensó Jasper, claro que va a salir bien", dije bromeando.

_It takes acquires mind,  
to taste, to taste, to taste this wine,_

"S_í, sus traviesos planes siempre salían bien. Imposible olvidarlos_", comentó. Los _cinco_ reímos.

_You can't down it with your eyes._

"Bueno, entonces, esta noche nos quedamos a dormir en la casa de los Brandon. Mañana por la mañana tú averigüas sobre los papeles necesarios y empiezas los trámites", empecé,"Como es sábado nos podemos quedar aquí ayudando en casa de Alice. Si por alguna razón tenemos que salir, es más seguro que nos llames al movil de...", pensé.  
"Al mío", dijo Alie, "El tuyo lo tiene Victoria y el de Jasper cayó al agua".

_So we don't need the headline,  
We don't need the headlines._

"Querrás decir, que tú lo tiraste al agua", comentó Jasper de forma acusadora.  
"Bueno, discuten despues", interrumpí, "¿Papá, estás ahí?".  
"_Sí_", respondió soportando al risa.

_We want the airwaves back.  
We want the airwaves back.  
_  
"Bueno, sigamos. Llamas al movil de Alie", dudé un momento,"También tienes que averigüar sobre la información en la escuela, y nosotros también", dije mirando a mis amigos. A lo que ambos asintieron,"Pero sin que nos reconozcan.", analizé.  
"Porque si nos reconocen, llamarán a Victoria.", continuó mi papá.

_Everybody sing,  
Like it's the last song you  
Will ever sing._

"Sí, tienen razón.", dijo Alie, y luego me miró,"Pero tú sabes que puedo transformarte",dijo sonriendome,"¿Aceptas?", la pequeña está demasiado entusiasmada; asusta.  
"Sí", suspiré,"Acepto. Piensa en lo que hago por tí, papá", le recriminé. Mi esponjita preferida se reía por anticipado.

_Tell me, tell me, do you fell the pressure now?_

"_Lo tendré en cuenta, princesa._", dijo con compasión.  
"Bueno, cada cuál sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Anota el número de Alie y pásanos el tuyo para estar en contacto...", dije. Y así comenzó nuestra gran escapada a Forks.

Continuará...


	7. Born for this parte 2

Repasamos el plan, unas cuatro veces. Todo estaba en su lugar.

_Everybody live,  
Like it's the last day you,  
Will ever see._

"Bueno papá, entonces estamos listos.", avisé,"Tu nos llamas para cualquier cambio. Nosotros después te informamos sobre lo que consigamos".  
"_Bueno, hija._", dijo.  
"Te extraño mucho papá. Pero me pone muy feliz saber que, si todo sale bien, nos veremos pronto.", le dije con cariño y emoción, "Te amo, papá".

_Tell me, tell me, do you fell the pressure now?_

"_Yo también, princesa_", dijo tan emocionado como yo, "_Adiós, Alice. Buena suerte, muchacho_", saludó mi padre a mis amigos.  
"¡Adiós, Charlie!", dijeron a coro. Antes de que mi padre cortara la comunicación.  
"¡Vamos a volver!", chilló Alie, muy emocionada, y nos abrazó a los dos; con una fuerza inimaginable en una mujercita tan pequeña.

_Everybody sing,  
Like it's the last song you,  
Will ever sing._

"¿Qué hora es?", pregunté.  
"La una de la mañana", respondió Jasper mirando el reloj de pared que había en la habitación.  
"Es tarde", comentó Alie,"Mañana debemos llamar a nuestras respectivas familias, Jazz", avisó.  
"Sí, mi madre estará feliz de que vuelva a casa. Nunca la convenció por completo que decida vivir con mi abuela, en Franklin", dijo.  
_  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

"Sí, ni a mi mamá de que yo venga con mi hermana", Alice nos dijo, "Extraño es que los tres tengamos familia aquí", expresó con aspecto dudoso.

_Allright, so you think you're ready?  
Ok, then you say this with me._

"Sí", respondí compartiendo su duda,"Jazz, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?", pregunté con el ceño fruncido.  
"Mi abuela se mudó cuando volvió a casarse, esta vez con Josh, ese hombre que conoció en Jacksonville, cuando fue de vacaciones con su amiga; el mismo verano en que tú nos dijiste que venías", dijo Jazz,"Él le comento que venía de Franklin y ella recordó la triste noticia que nos habías dado hacía poco tiempo.", ambas lo escuchábamos con atención,"Luego de que se enamoraran y se escaparan a _Las Vegas_ con el fin de casarse, ella me ofreció venir a vivir con ellos para poder estar contigo. Ni lo pensé, a pesar de que tuve fuertes discuciones con mis padres, ambos comprendieron de que no iba a dejarte en una situación tan difícil, y también analizaron que aquí podría encontrar una buena educación. Cometí una locura al venirme con sólo 14 años. Pero, ya lo tenía en mi cabeza y nadie me lo quitaría; era una decisión ya tomada y sabían que me escaparía si fuera necesario", finalizó.

_GO!  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)_

"¡Loco!", exclamé yo.  
"Sí, pero siempre tuve presente lo que tú hiciste por mí, merecías algo a cambio", respondió mi mejor amigo.  
"Alie, ¿cómo terminó tu hermana aquí?", pregunté curiosa.  
_  
Everybody sing,  
Like it's the last song you  
Will ever sing._

"Bueno, Bella, ella quería irse de Forks. Al terminar la escuela, envió solicitudes a todo el país; cuanto más lejos de Forks, mejor.", explicó,"Yo te extrañaba muchísimo y no quería juntarme con Tanya o Lauren como mi mamá me pedía. Quería verte sin importar todo. Cuando me enteré de que a mi hermana la aceptaron en _Belmont University_, en _Nashville_; me pareció una gran oportunidad, ya que sólo está a media hora de Franklin. Mis padres aceptaron que me vaya a vivir con mi hermana, después de decirles que no quería estar en Forks, porque me sentía muy sola y que mi hermana estaba muy feliz de recibirme en su casa.", terminó de contarnos y sonrió.  
_  
Tell me, tell me, do you fell the pressure now?  
Everybody live  
Like it's the last day you  
Will ever see._

"Ustedes están locos", dije.

_Tell me, tell me, do you fell the pressure now?  
Everybody sing,  
Like it's the last song you,  
Will ever sing._

"Sí, los tres lo estamos. Aunque ahora también Charlie lo está", dijo Alie muy emocionada,"Pero separados, estabamos mal, y tú no podías volver. Asique era nuestra felicidad la que estaba en juego; nuestros respectivos padres no tenían opción", explicó y me abrazó con fuerza.

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
We were born for this...

-Born for this; paramore-


	8. Stay away

"_Bella, despierta_", escuchaba desde lejos. "_Vamos, Bella. Ya es sábado, ¿puedes despertar?_", seguía. "_¡Levántate!_", escuché, seguido, algo muy frio cayó cobre mi cara.  
_  
__Your lies are bleeding through your teeth _

"¡Joder!", exclamé. Y salté de donde sea que estaba acostada. Tropecé con algo y caí al suelo. "¡Joder, joder, joder!", exclamé y resfregué mis ojos hasta despabilarme.  
Noté como Alie me miraba fijamente y grité del susto.

_Your eyes, the only one thing in me _

"¡Ya cierra la boca!", exclamó.  
"¡¿Qué he hecho ahora?!", pregunté un poco confundida.  
"¡Anoche te dije que te levantes temprano, es el mediodía!, ¡¿Eso es temprano para tí?!", gritó.  
"¡¿En qué momento me pediste eso?!", pregunté.  
"¡Justo antes de que te durmieras a media película!", chilló enojada.  
"¿Dormirme a media película?", repetí yo. Alice me miró de muy mala gana.

_Your promises never really meant a thing _

"¡¿Que pasa contigo?!", reclamó.  
"¡Nada, solo acabas de despertarme con un vaso de agua helada sobre mi cara!", grité irónicamente.  
"Vístete, iremos a la playa hoy", ordenó.  
"Claro Alice, sólo tengo un comentario que hacerte... ¡Es invierno!", dije sarcásticamente.

_But they float from your lips so easily _

"El día está hermoso. Te he dejado tu ropa elegida en mi habitación", dijo y ante esa frase fruncí el ceño, "Dúchate y vístete, salimos en una hora", dijo y se fue. Me resigné a obedecer a Alice, tranquila al saber que _mi_ ropa era realmente _mía_. Mientras pensaba en el extraño sueño que tuve la noche anterior.  
Una vez lista, bajé a tomar algo antes de irnos.  
"¿Por qué estás tan rara?", preguntó Jasper camino a la playa.  
"Es que anoche tuve un sueno muy extraño", dije pensativa.  
"¿Qué fue?", dijo con curiosidad. Suspiré y renegué un poco. Mas el final le conté mi sueño y quedó boquiabierto.  
"¿Pero tú realmente quieres volver?", susurró. Asentí y lo abracé.

_Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay away from me _

"Volvamos entonces.", dijo sonriente.  
"¿A dónde?", preguntó Alice, quier hasta ahora estaba ocupada conduciendo y cantando al ritmo del estéreo.  
"A _Forks_", dijo Jazz tranquilamente. Alice frenó bruscamente en un semáforo.  
"¡¿Qué?!", dijo con ojos como platos.  
"¡Ten cuidado como manejas, Alice!", chillé histérica. Ella me miró de mala manera y la desafié.  
"Tranquilas, tranquilas...", repetía Jazz y me alejaba de ella abrazándome, "¿Es tan mala idea, Alie?", preguntó.  
_  
__Stay, stay, stay, stay away__  
_  
"No lo sé...", suspiró ella, "Tal vez no. Pero me tomó por sorpresa", dijo mientras continuaba conduciendo.  
"Será muy difícil volver", aclaré.  
"Es verdad...", suspiró Jazz.  
"Nos escaparemos", dijo Alice, dejándonos boquiabiertos y con ojos como platos.  
"¿Cómo haremos eso?", pregunté.  
"Ya lo tengo pensado", dijo guiñándome. "Iremos en este _trasto_", dijo Alie.

_Stay, stay, stay, stay away from me _

"Cuidado con lo que dices de mi _monovolumen_,_ pequeño monstruo_", dije apuntándole y entrecerrando los ojos.  
"¿Cómo que ya pensaste algo que acabamos de decirte?", dijo Jasper incrédulo.  
"Es que apenas lo dijeron tuve como especie de... _visión_", contestó Alie en tono sombrio.  
"¿Una _qué_?", pregunté incrédula desde los brazos de Jasper.  
"Una _visión_, _niña_. ¿Jamás escuchaste esa palabra?", dijo.  
_  
__Stay, stay, stay, stay away, away _

"Sí, _señora_, sí la escuché. Pero en películas y mujeres adivinas que nunca adivinan nada que pase realmente...", dije irónica.  
"No me digas señora", se quejó.  
"Eres la única que puede conducir, la única con 16 años...", dije.  
"Ustedes sólo tienen 15, no es mucha diferencia", se quejó.  
"La es a la hora de una escapada...", dijo Jasper.

_Its my best at your heart _

_The glass that rips your word apart __  
_  
"Sí, Alice, somos menores de edad", dije.  
"Si no lo fuesemos, ¿nos escaparíamos?", preguntó incrédula.  
"Tienes razón, Alice... pero piensa si no es una mala decisión", dije suspirando.  
"Lo es, pero lo haremos", sentenció. "El próximo viernes, nos iremos a un campamento del que no volveremos. Una vez en _Forks_, todos estarán tranquilos al saber que estaremos bien", dijo.  
"Tenemos un problemita...", dije.  
"Victoria", suspiró Jasper. Yo asentí.

_Is it the guilt that keeps you up at night when your in bed? _

_well you can sleep sound honey, i'll write you a check _

"¿Ella creerá que te quedas en mi casa todo el _fin de semana_?", contestó.  
"¿Cómo piensas en todo tan rápido?", me quejé.  
"Ya te expliqué, _visiones_", dijo.  
"Y yo siempre me creí que era la más loca de los tres.. que equivocada estuve, todo este tiempo..", renegué. Jasper rió.

_Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay away from me _

_Stay, stay, stay, stay away _

"Volviendo a tu pregunta, Alice, mi tía creerá que puedo quedarme todo un fin de semana en tu casa, sólo no sé si aceptará eso...", suspiré otra vez.  
"Tranquila, Bella", dijo él.  
Ya estabamos acercándonos a la playa y todos estabamos en un silencio, pensando sobre la charla que tuvimos.  
"Bueno, Bella. Cuéntame tu sueño...", pidió Alie repentinamente mientras estacionábamos en la playa.

_Stay, stay, stay, stay away from me _

"Está bien. Sólo no me interrumpas", pedí.  
Estaba contándole mi sueño mientras caminábamos, cuando noté algo obvio en este. _Charlie no cedería a tal locura, debí imaginármelo_. Suspiré.  
"Bella", me llamó Alice con una sonrisa, "Nos iremos el próximo fin de semana, asique prepara tus cosas", avisó.

Me detuve repentinamente y miré con mucho odio la imagen que tenía frente a mí. Alice notó mi reacción y continuó mi mirada con confusión. Tomó mi mano y me guió de vuelta al carro.  
"Volveremos a casa y prepararemos nuestras cosas, ¿quierés que nos vayamos ahora?", dijo. Y de mi boca salieron palabras que nunca creí que diría en una proposición tan repentina, hecha por Alice.

_Stay, stay, stay, stay away, away _

"Sí, Alice. Hoy mismo saldremos para Forks", afirmé soprendiendo, incluso a mí misma.  
Jasper, quien hasta ahora estaba en silencio a mi lado, no fue partícipe de la situación vivida hace unos momentos.

"¿Qué sucedió?", preguntó cuando volvimos junto a él.  
"Tendremos que irnos rápido a juntar nuestras cosas, salimos hoy a Forks", respondió Alice acomodándose para encender mi monovolumen.

"¡¿Qué?!", cuestionó Jasper soprendido. Alice abrió la boca para responder, pero le interrumpí.  
"Descuida, Alice. Yo le explico, tu conduce", dije. Ella asintió en afirmación y continuó a su tarea. Jasper mi miró expectante por mis actitudes.  
_  
__I never was too good with goodbyes _

"Jasper, estoy cansada. No quiero estar un minuto más aquí. Es fin de semana, asique vimos la opotunidad de salir hoy", Expliqué.  
"¿Pero que pasó en la playa antes de que fuese?", preguntó muy sorprendido y curioso.

_You made it easy when your glee presided _

_With all the evil that you've provided __  
_  
"Lo ví. Ví a ese maldito, con ella. Siempre lo supe pero aún me molesta, porque es horrible saber que tu amiga te abandonó por un idiota. Es saber que fuiste doblemente engañada, rompió mi corazón quien estuvo conmigo cuando yo estaba...", sollocé, "...sóla. Cuando no los tenía porque no podían escapar de Forks.", hice una larga pausa.  
y continué, "... Era presa de Victoria y ella me acompañó en esos momentos, y luego me abandona, mostrándome la realidad del asunto. Lo estúpida que fuí", a estás alturas tenía la cara bañada en lágrimas y Jazz me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabello.

_You still put the "good" in "goodbye" _

_In goodbye, in goodbye _

Esperé unos momentos, intentando tranquilizarme y decidí que tenía que seguir descargándolo que sentía ahora, "Y él, quien me dijo que me amaba. Luego me muestra que sólo era un juguete, y cuanto me odiaba por jamás entregarme a sus brazos completamente. Algo en él me decía que no lo hiciese y cuando agradezco eso", confesé.  
Los recuerdos me atormentaban en estos momentos, "Realmente todavía no entiendo cómo fué que le perdoné, luego de que me salvaras antes de que intentase abusar de mí", dije mirándo a Jasper a sus ojos. Luego de eso ya no soporté más y lloré, lloré tanto que no me reconocía.

_Stay away, stay, stay, stay away from me _

Yo no lloraba, no porque lo creyera estúpido, al contrario, sino porque simplemente no nacía en mí llorar por cada cosa mala que me pasara. Esto era algo relajante para mí, poder descargar todo se sentía tan bien.

_Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay away from me _

Una vez en la casa de Alice, ella me explicó lo que debíamos hacer para saber si estaba de acuerdo.  
"Completamente a favor del plan.", dije. Y sonreímos los tres.

_Stay, stay, stay, stay away from me _

_Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay away from me_

-Stay away; paramore-


	9. Where the lines overlap

Tres días después, cerca de las dos de la tarde, estabamos estacionando en la puerta de lo de Charlie, mi padre. Quien a estas alturas debería estar al tanto de mi desaparición.

_Give me attention _

_I need it now _

La emoción por volver a ver a mi padre me consumía por completo, corrí hacia la puerta y comencé a buscar mi copia de la llave de casa dentro de mi bolso de mano.

_Too much distance _

_To measure it out _

_Out loud _

Una vez adentro, corrí por la casa como si fuese la primera vez que la veía, subí por las escaleras hasta mi habitación, se encontraba tal y como la dejé hace un año.. la felicidad me llenaba, en este momento sólo necesitaba que mi padre llegue aquí, poder abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo extrañaba.

_Tracing patterns across a personal map _

_And making pictures_

Mientras tanto los chicos bromeaban, al mismo tiempo que entraban los bolsos.

_Where the lines overlap _

"Con Alie dormiremos en mi cuarto, y te daremos el cuarto de invitados para tu intimidad, Jazz..", indiqué a mis amigos. Ambos asintieron y comenzamos con nuestra instalación improvisada.

_Where the lines overlap _

Entretenidos con eso y acomodando un poco con el desorden que nos encontramos al llegar, se nos fue el día rapidísimo, no nos habíamos detenido a descanzar, y el cansancio junto con el hambre comenzaba a hacerse notar.

_No one is as lucky as us _

_We're not at the end but oh we already won _

A eso de las cinco de la tarde, teníamos todo arreglado, y decidimos asearnos para recibir a Charlie.

_No one is as lucky as us _

En casa teníamos sólo un baño, en el fondo del pequeño corredor, que estaba compuesto por las puertas a las habitaciones. Por lo que decidimos que Alice sería la primera, ya que siempre es quien tarda más en arreglarse.

_Call me over _

_Tell me how you got so far __  
_  
"Mientras ella termina haré la cena. Luego irás tú, de ese modo tendré el tiempo suficiente para hacer algo elaborado.", comenté a Jasper mis ideas de esta noche y estuvo a favor.

Una vez todos arreglados fue mi momento de ducharme, lo hice con velocidad y salí a vestirme. Me puse un solero blanco, con decenas de pequeñas flores azules, que se ceñía un poco sobre mi cintura, llegaba hasta la mitad de mis muslos y sólo tenía dos botones a la altura del pecho.

A eso sólo le sume unas corverse blancas, un rímel muy sutil y brillo labial.

_Never making a single sound _

_I'm not used to it but I can learn _

Recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta y bajé. Para estas horas mi padre debería estar entrando por la puerta, sin conocimiento de lo que esperaba.  
_  
__Nothing to it _

_I've never been happier  
Never been happier _

El reloj marcó las seis y media cuando me encaminé a la cocina-comedor que teníamos, donde una preciosa cena nos esperaba. Mis amigos estaban dando los últimos preparativos a todos, vestidos casualmente elegantes.

_No one is as lucky as us _

_We're not at the end but oh we already won_

Alice con una hermosa blusa rosa bebe, y una falda color negra, tenía unos tacones también negros de 12cm, aunque no podía esperar menos de ella. Tenía sus ojos con rímel, lápiz delineador, sombra rosa bebe, al igual que su remera y sólo un brillo labial, llevaba el cabello suelto.  
Jasper tenía unos simples pantalones, un poco ajustados, pero que no dejaban de demostrar hombría, de ese estilo que lo hace ver hermoso, color azul obscuro, y una camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones desabrochados, demostraban mucho estilo.

_No one is as lucky as us _

Faltaban quince para las siete cuando escuchamos el coche patrulla estacionar frente a la casa. En ese momento los tres, como _pequeños _corrimos a espiar a través de la ventana de la sala, y un confundido Charlie bajó de su auto, con una mano en su arma.

_Is as lucky as us _

_Is as lucky as us _

"Que estúpidos hemos sido, claro que se asustará..", murmuré. "Vamos a recibirle antes de que esto tenga algún malentendido, seguido de un desastre.", y los tres corrimos a la puerta.  
Un cada-vez-más-confundido Charlie estaba caminando hacia la casa cuando abrí la puerta..

_Now I've got a feeling if I sang this loud enough, _

_You would sing it back to me __  
_  
"¡Papá!", grité emocionada y corrí a abrazarlo. En ese momento el estuvo paralizado unos segundos, y luego me abrazó.  
"¿Bella?", preguntó a mi oido.

_I've got a feeling if I sing this loud enough _

_You will sing it back to me __  
_  
"Sí papá, soy yo. Hemos venido aquí, ahora no me iré, me quedaré contigo el tiempo que sea necesario, te amo, papito, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañaba..", susurré con amor, sin dejar de abrazarlo en ningún momento. Noté como Alice abrazaba a Jasper, al borde de las lágrimas, y él sonreía emocionado. Ambos observaban la escena desde el umbral de nuestra puerta.

_I've got a feeling _

_I've got a feeling _

Nos separamos un momento, pero no del todo. Tomé su mano y nos adentramos a la casa. El hambre nos estaba consumiendo a los cuatro, asique nos fuimos directamente a la mesa.  
Charlie no conseguía decir nada y la emoción del momento no pudo controlarla. Él nunca había demostrado demasiados sus sentimientos, al igual que yo, creo que eso es una de las características heredadas de mi padre. Pero en este momento nos dejamos llevar por los sentimientos que nos consumían por dentro.

_That you will sing it back to me _

_That you will sing it back to me _

"No puedo creerlo..", continuaba susurrando Charlie desde hacía ya una hora.  
"Créelo papá..", le contestaba con una sonrisa.

Una vez terminada la cena en paz, decidimos trasladarnos a la sala para comer el postre.  
"Pastel de fresas con crema y chocolate..", comentó mi padre. "Siempre ha sido tu favorito..", sorió.  
"Claro, mañana elegirás tu el postre..", dije. Se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad y felicidad tan hermoso, éramos como una grande família.

_No one is as lucky as us _

_We're not at the end but _

_But we already won _

"Niños, ¿ya avisaron a sus famílias?", preguntó mi padre a mis amigos.  
"Mis padres viajaron a New York esta semana, asique les daré una sorpresa al volver", respodió Alie.  
"Y mis padres están viviendo en el exterior hace seis meses, no creo que cambie mucho para ellos dónde esté, me enteré por medio de mi abuela que estaban allí dos meses después de que hayan viajado, no tiene que preocuparse por eso, señor Swan..", contestó mi amigo con un aire de indiferencia al pensar en su familia, pero de cariño al hablar con mi padre.  
"No me digas señor, dime Charlie, o papá, como prefieras..", renegó mi padre.

"Yo siempre soñé con llamarte papá", dijo Alie y corrió a abrazarlo. Luego Jazz y yo nos sumamos al abrazo en familia y reímos, _parecemos sacados de algun programa de la tv_. Reí ante ese pensamiento.

_No one _

_Is as lucky as us _

_Is as lucky as us _

_Is as lucky as us_

_-Where the lines overlap; paramore-_

* * *

Ya sé, ya sé, soy _demasiado irresponsable_.. decidí seguir mi historia porque no tengo ganas de abandonarla, no quiero, realmente me gusta. Le dí un par de cambios, como por ejemplo, saqué a_ Bob Esponja_, y luché para conseguir el capítulo que realmente deseaba mostrarles.. espero que les guste y claro que ahora continuaré la historia como es debido. _¡Espero que lean y lo disfruten!, abrazos y éxitos para todos _:).


	10. Emergency

Para cuando caí en la cuenta, ya era Martes por la mañana. Luego de cepillar mis dientes, bajé a la cocina a preparar un buen desayuno. Eran las ocho de la mañana, por lo que Charlie no estaría en casa, ya debería estar en la comisaria hacía un tiempo.

_I think we have an emergency _

_I think we have an emergency _

"¡Buenos días!", cantó Alie desde la puerta de la habitación.  
"Buenos días, _princesa_..", le dije tranquilamente. Se acercó a besar mi mejilla y se sentó en la mesa.  
"¿Jugo de naranja?", pregunté mientras entraba Jazz y me abrazaba por la espalda, "¡Ay!, me asustaste..", renegué y le pegué en el brazo. Alie me miró divertida pero parecía un poco.. _celosa_.. deben ser _imaginaciones mías_, pensé.

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong _

_Cause I won't stop holding on  
_  
"Sí, Bella..", respondió Alice, en un tono indesifrable, "Me encantaría un poco de jugo de naranja..", acabó finalmente, con una expresión indiferente. Mi ceño se frunció a tal actitud por su parte, pero decidí que luego hablaría con ella.

_So are you listening? _

"Yo quiero un café.. de esos tan ricos que hace _mi adoradísima amiga_,_ Isabella_..", pidió Jasper con una sonrisa que intentaba ser_ inocente_.

_So are you watching me? _

Serví el jugo, preparé el café y tome un poco del pastel de fresas con chocolate que había quedado del día anterior. Hablamos de trivialidades, y de las distintas actividades que nos esperaban para el día de hoy.  
Al terminar de desayunar, Alice y yo dejamos a Jasper ocuparse de la limpieza, y decidimos subir a cambiarnos.

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong _

_Cause I won't stop holding on _

Ya en nuestra habitación, Alie se sentó en la cama de dos plazas que compartíamos. Sí, admito que siempre quise una de esas y mi padre me la compró unos meses antes de que tenga que irme a _Franklin_.

_This is an emergency _

Tenía una expresión extraña en su rosto, y cuando me miró pude notar como sus ojos estaban llorosos. Algo no andaba bien, mi pequeña sólo lloraba cuando algo era importante.  
La abracé de forma desesperada y me susurró al oído..

_So are you listening? _

"Bella, estoy enamorada de Jasper..", la abrazé más aún.. ella estaba sollozando en mi hombro. "Tengo una notícia que nos juega en contra, algo que nunca te imaginabas..", continuó con suspenso.  
"Habla, Alice. ¿Qué sucede?", dije ya notablemente preocupada.

_And I can't pretend that I don't see this _

"¿Recuerdas a mi ex-novio, Mike Newton?", yo asentí mientras hacía una mueca de asco. Recuerdo como yo estuve presente, en la casa de Alie en _"su noche de amor"_, y recuerdo verlo salir por la mañana, tranquilamente cuando Alice dormía.. mi pequeña, como desearía no haber confiado en él, no debí permitirle eso.. jugar contigo de esa manera.

_It's really not your fault _

_When no one cares to talk about it, _

_To talk about it_

_· __Flashback __·__  
__  
Estaba tranquila en la habitación de Rose cuando sentí un poco de sed.  
Caminé hasta la cocina y sentí como alguien bajaba las escaleras. Era Newton.  
"¿Qué coño está haciendo?", susurré. No me oyó, pero notó mi presencia, porque se acercó hasta mí.  
"Bella, no te escondas, querida..", murmuró mientras yo intentaba escaparme. "Tranquila, con mi objetivo cumplido no molestaré más a tu amiguita.", dijo cuando estaba a mi lado. ¡Qué coño!, pensé.  
"¡¿Qué?!", cuestioné con el ceño fruncido, intentando negar lo que escuchaba.  
"No me tomes como el malo de la película, Bells..", dijo con una sonrisa.  
"No me llames de ese modo, ¿qué coño estás diciendo?..", cuestioné ya enfadada.  
"Bells, la vida es dura. Los hombres somos crueles, lo único que deseamos es sexo, lo admito. Así que si deseas tomarme como un villano, hazlo. Siempre supiste que mentía, pero no hiciste nada para cambiarlo..", sonrió malicioso.  
"Mike, yo no puedo cambiar lo que has hecho..", susurré comprensiva, con una inocente sonrisa en mi cara. "Pero si en este mismo momento no te retiras..", continué tomando una faca que tenía cerca mío. "No te sacaré de aquí de la mejor manera.. vete de aquí en este mismo instante, y si llegas a acercarte a Alice nuevamente, ólvidate de tus bajos, porque serán el alimento de los gatos.", murmuré. Nunca parecí una persona demasiado amenazante, y hasta luego de decirlo, mi argumento me pareció estúpido. Pero ese chico es un pésimo oyente, y se creyó cada cosa de las que yo decía, porque en el instante desapareció de mi vista y escuché la puerta cerrarse.  
"Imbécil..", murmuré. "Después de todo, yo no soy una buena actriz..", le comenté a Alie una vez en la mañana, contándole lo había sucedido.. fue una pequeña carcajada entre tantas lágrimas.  
"Me ocuparé en otras cosas, Bella.", susurró.  
"Te acompañaré, y lo olvidarás, no merece la pena", susurré y nos abrazamos.._

_·__Fin Flashback__·  
_

Mientras yo me sumía en mis pensamientos, ella continuó hablando y llorando. Hasta que..

_Cause I've seen love die _

_Way too many times _

_When it deserved to be alive _

"Bella, ¿me estás escuchando?", dijo moviendo su mano frente a mis ojos. Yo la miré atentamente.. "Newton no se cuidó como debería, Bella. Estoy embarazada.", y en ese momento, todo quedó negro.

_I've seen you cry _

_Way too many times _

Sentí algo muy frío y húmedo en mí cuando desperté.

_When you deserve to be alive, alive.._

Otra vez. Agua fría al despertar, cuanto lo odio. Al abrir mis ojos tenía a mis dos amigos mirándome fijamente.  
"Bella, ¿estás mejor?", preguntó ella con clara preocupación.

_So you give up every chance you get _

_Just to feel new again _

"Tranquila, ella estará bien, fue un simple desmayo.. puede haber sido ocasionado por nervios o un repentino bajo de presión..", le contestó nuestro futuro médico, Jasper.  
"Tranquilos..", susurré. "Estoy bien..", dije intentando pararme. Estaba recostada en mi cama, la cual ahora perecía una piscina.

_I think we have an emergency _

_I think we have an emergency  
_

"Jasper.. permíteme hablar con Alice un minuto a solas, por favor..", pedí suplicante. Él asintió y salió.  
Ella me explicó todo, cómo y cuándo descubrió esto, lo que me dijo antes de desmayarme y lo que pasó mientras estaba inconsciente.  
"¡¿Le has dicho a Jasper lo de Newton?!", dije exaltada.

_And you do your best to show me love, _

_but you don't know what love is. _

"Sí, Bella. Le he dicho todo. Mas no le he dicho mis sentimientos hacia él.. amiga.. estoy enamorada de él, lo amo..", me dijo con tristeza.  
"Entonces dilo, no lo calles, porque puede arrepentirte..", el aconsejé.  
Decidimos vestirnos, ya que Jasper nos estaba esperando, para que vayamos justos al mercado.

_So are you listening?_

Opté por mi amada amiga, la sencillez. Unos jeans un poco rasgados que me llegaban a media pierna, unas converse amarillas, una blusa negra de mangas muy finas, rímel y brillo labial. Recogí mi cabello en una coleta y me giré a ver a Alie.

_So are you watching me? _

Ella siempre tan perfecta.. se decidió por una falda a medio muslo color rosa, una blusa azul obscuro y tacones de negros de 10cm.. maquillaje suave, pero con rímel resaltado y lápiz. Se veía realmente preciosa.  
_  
Well I can't pretend that I don't see this _

Al bajar, no encontramos a Jasper vestido igual que la noche anterior, lo cual generó risas y bromas por parte de ambas.  
"¿Qué hora es?", pregunté camino al mercado.  
"Las diez y media..", respondió Alie.  
"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?", pregunté.  
"Decirte que fue una hora, sería mucho, Bella.. no lo sé exactamente..", respondió Jazz. "¿Crees que Charlie vendrá a almorzar?", cuestionó.

_It's really not your fault _

_When no one cares to talk about it, _

"Lo llamaremos al volver", dijo Alie.  
"¿Cómo le diremos eso, Alice?", cuestionó mi rubio amigo.

_To talk about it _

"Yo creo que le diremos tranquilamente y ya. Sin quitarle importacia al asunto, pero no podemos melodramatizar, Jazz.", respondí.. "Él entenderá.. aunque anoche expresó que desaría que continuemos nuestros estudios, ¿qué piensas de eso, Alie?", cuetioné a mi amiga.  
"Quiero terminar mis estudios, en una escuela normal..", respondió. "No me importa lo que vayan a pensar de mí.. eso sí, a mi hijo yo voy a tenerlo. No me importa nada más.", respondió muy segura de sí misma.

_Cause I've seen love die _

_Way too many times _

"Te apoyaremos en lo que necesites", respondí por los dos, mientras Jazz afirmaba mis palabras.  
_  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)_

Estábamos en el mercado, y decidí que compraría unas latas de tomate.  
_Aquí están_.. pensé. Que suerte la mía, porque no alcazaba.

_I've seen you cry _

_Way too many times_

Miré para ambos lados, y no conseguí encontrar a Jasper. Intenté por mí misma, y cuando alcanzé, me tropecé con algo. Todo lo sentí en camara rápida, mas estaba llegando al suelo, cuando unos fuertes brazos detuvieron mi caída.

_When you deserve to be alive, alive.._

Asustada me giré a ver al desconocido, y me encontré con algo que me dejó si habla.  
Unos ojos esmeralda, los más hermosos que había visto en mi vida. Nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos hasta que él rompió el silencio.

_These scars, they will not fade away.._

"Ten más cuidado la próxima vez..", murmuró entre dientes. Corrí mi vista avegonzada.

"Muchas gracias..", susurré. Él asintió y se dió la vuelta.  
"¡Espera!", dije, y luego me arrepentí, lo había dicho en voz demasiado elevada y varias personas se voltearon a verme, él entre ellas. Volvió a mi lado y se quedó en silencio esperando.

"¿Cómo te llamas?..", susurré avergonzada.

_No one cares to talk about it, talk about it.._

"Edward..", extendió su mano, "..Edward Cullen. ¿Y tu eres?..", preguntó. Su voz era sensual.. suave y varonil, tan encantadora.  
"Bella Swan..", contesté tomando su mano en el saludo. Él acercó mi mano a su boca y dió un suave beso en ella.  
Luego de eso me miró unos instantes, y antes de soltar mi mano completamente, habló.  
"Un placer conocerte, espero volver a verla pronto..", asentí, anonada. No conseguí decir nada, él me dió un "chau" muy suave y siguió su camino.  
_  
Cause I've seen love die _

_Way too many times _

Me quedé ahí, anonada, cuando escuché mi nombre por los altavoces del mercado, donde normalmente pasan publicidades, y corrí hacia donde decían que podrían encontrarme.  
Al acercarme a la pequeña oficina de atención al público, ví a mis dos amigos hablando con una mujer, al parecer haciéndose pasar por preocupados.  
Alice, al verme corrió desesperada y me abrazó.

_When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
_  
"¡Al fin te encontramos!", chilló con una sonrisa maliciosa en su angelical rostro.  
"Gracias señorita..", dijo Jasper, se despidió de la empleada y vino hacia a mí.  
Dudé entre enojarme o no, pero tomé la decisión de cobrármelas en casa.  
"Terminemos, quiero volver a casa..", dije y sonreí. No sé, pero creo que hoy no me quitaría esa sonrisa de la cara.

_I've seen you cry _

_Way too many times _

_When you deserve to be alive, alive.._

-Emergency; paramore-

* * *

Bueno, he aquí mi siguiente capítulo, voy a subir más seguido, sepanlo.. ayer subi, hoy subo este, y espero tener más hoy, mañana, pasado, y así._ ¡Espero que lo lean y les guste!, éxitos y abrazos_ :3.


	11. My hero

"¿Niños?..", escuchamos decir a papá, y corrimos hacia él. En lugar de turnarnos para abrazarlo, lo hicimos todos juntos, y riendo casi caemos los cuatro al suelo.  
_  
__Too alarming now to talk about _

"Vamos a cenar, hice spagetti..", le dije a mi padre.  
El día se nos había pasado rápido. Normalmente Charlie no venía a almorzar a casa, por lo que prometimos que cenaríamos juntos.

_Take your pictures down and shake it out _

"Niños, ¿qué piensan hacer con la escuela?", pregunto mi padre, y automáticamente el ambiente se tensó.  
Debíamos decirle la situación de Alice, por lo que decidimos esperar a terminar la cena, y trasladarnos a la sala.

_Truth or consequence, say it aloud _

_Use that evidence, race it around _

Luego de limpiar todo, Alie y yo fuimos a la sala con los muchachos.  
"Papá..", comencé yo, ya que habíamos decidido que sea yo quien se lo diga. "Tenemos algo muy, realmente muy importante que decirte. Quiero pedirte atención y es muy importante que no me interrumpas..", él asintió.

_There goes my hero _

_Watch him as he goes _

Suspiré. Seguida de Alice y Jasper.  
"Nosotros, queremos seguir estudiando..", comencé, pensando cada frase con anticipación. "Pero tenemos algo que explicarte. Puede que sea una complicación para ella. Y no queremos que sea una carga a tu vida.", expliqué, pero al no ser clara, el ceño de Charlie comenzó a fruncirse.

_There goes my hero _

_He's ordinary _

"Alice está embarazada.", solté y pude ver las reacciones en camara lenta. En frente mío, mi padre quedo paralizado, con los ojos abiertos como platos. A mi izquierda, Jasper comenzó a recostarse en el sofá individual que se encontraba. Junto a mi padre, Alice escondía su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

_Don't the best of them bleed it out _

_While the rest of them peter out _

"¿Emba..razada?", consiguió modular mi padre. Yo asentí, intentando no derramar lágrimas, no conseguía ver a mi amiga de esa manera.  
Comencé a explicarle a mi padre todo lo sucedido. Lo que podría pasar con los padres de Alice, y la decisión que tomamos con la escuela.

_Truth or consequence, say it aloud _

_Use that evidence, race it around _

Para nuestra sorpresa, mi padre ha dicho que Alice viviría con nosotros, sin ningún inconveniente. Jasper se quedaría aquí, ya que sus padres no volverán por unos meses, y no queremos dejarlo solo. Mas deberíamos ayudar todos con la economía familiar. También es una buena opción para Charlie, quien dijo que seríamos _una buena companía para llenar sus momentos de soledad_, y que _siempre quiso un hijo varón con quien hablar_.

_There goes my hero _

_Watch him as he goes_

"Arreglaremos todo para que comiencen las clases el lunes mismo, ¿están de acuerdo?..", preguntó mi padre y todos asentimos.  
Luego de nuestra especial noche decidimos irnos a dormir.. precisábamos de un buen descanzo.

_There goes my hero _

_He's ordinary_

Hay momentos en que veo a mi padre como si fuese _mi héroe_. Parece hecho de roca, no demuestra sus sentimientos.. pero yo sé que es porque no quiere ser lastimado.

_Kudos my hero leaving all the best _

_You know my hero, the one that's on_

Por sobre todo es una persona comprensiva, aunque admito que me sorprendió mucho la actitud que tomó respecto a las situaciones que están viviendo mis amigos._ Un héroe ante mis ojos_, pensé mientras sonreía, luego de eso me sumí en un profundo sueño.

_There goes my hero _

_Watch him as he goes _

_·__El lunes siguiente..__·_

_Mi despertador está sonando.. no quiero moverme.. sólo espero que.., _pensaba.

"¡Bella!", chilló Alice. No terminé de pensarlo, ella se había despertado, y estaba tan ilusionada como una niña en su primer día de escuela.. y nos encontrábamos en esa situación, sólo que con diez años más, y a mitad de año.

_There goes my hero _

_He's ordinary_

Charlie apareció por la puerta sonriente. Había decidido entrar más tarde a trabajar para desayunar con nosotros antes de nuestro primer día de escuela.  
Luego de desearnos suerte, cada cual fue por su lado. Nosotros tres nos adentramos en mi viejo monovolumen, y mi padre se fue a su coche patrulla.  
"¡Suerte!", nos deseó desde la ventana y comenzó a conducir calle abajo.

_There goes my hero _

_Watch him as he goes _

_There goes my hero _

_He's ordinary.._

[Originally by Foo Fighters]  
-My hero; paramore-


	12. Renegade

_Shakespeare, William. Adoro Romeo y Julieta.. un clásico. Su obra más conocida en la faz de la tierra, ó eso creo_.. pensaba mientras mi profesor de literatura hablaba.

_The grass wasn't green enough here_

Tenía mucho sueño, la verdad. Fue cansador hablar con la Sra. Coppe en la secretaría, una mujer muy amable, pero de esas que difícilmente hacen silencio.

_After watching you with my tears _

Últimamente me sentía observada en clase, no comprendía el motivo. _Seguro son paranoías mías.._, repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, tratando de convencerme.

_I'm not sure where you went_

_We are, just past tense_

Sonó la campana y debía irme a almorzar.. sí señores, ya habían pasado cinco clases. Luego del almuerzo sólo quedaban dos horas de _Comedia musical,_ una de teatro y la otra de música.

A diferencia de mi anterior instituto, aquí nuestro horarios iban rodando dependiendo del día. Hoy, tuve literatura, mañana tendré biología.. y así. Yo creo que de esta forma tiene todo un poco más de sentido, tal vez mi anterior escuela era extraterrestre.. no lo sé.

_The snakes, they are slithering in _

_Chasing me to my end.._

Una vez en el comedor, tomé una manzana y un jugo de naraja. Busqué a mis amigos, quienes no compartían mi horario. Había una variedad de tres o cuatro horarios en la escuela, y nosotros teníamos una opción diferente.

"¡Bella!..", escuché de lejos y vi a Alice moviendo sus bracitos desde una pequeña mesa para cuatro personas, en la otra punta del comedor.  
Caminé con cuidado de no caerme, ya que soy normalmente muy torpe.  
_  
_

_Can't say where that is _

_I'm running.. again! _

"¿Qué clases tienes después?", preguntó Alice.  
"Tengo dos horas de _Comedia musical_.. según tengo entendido, una de teatro y la otra de música.", expliqué.  
El almuerzo siguió tranquilo. Luego de eso me dirigí a mis siguientes clases. Mientras Alice tenía gimnasia y artes; y Jasper matemáticas y biología.

"Buenos días alumnos..", cantó la profesora al llegar.. y digo cantó por la hermosa voz que poseía, quedé maravillada al instante. Respondimos el saludo al unísono.

_Oh, when I get there _

_it won't be far enough.._

"Silencio por favor, que debo pasar asistencia..", pidió amablemente.  
"Profesora..", interrumpí antes de comenzar.  
"Sí, preciosa. ¿Y tu quién eres?", preguntó con amabilidad.

_I'm a renegade _

_It's in my blood.._

"Bella Swan, soy una nueva alumna, quería darle mi pase antes de que comience la clase..", dije.  
"Bienvenida", dijo al firmar mi pase.  
Luego de eso comenzó a explicar los nuevos trabajos, comenzaríamos a trabajar ejercícios de compocisión.

_If ever I get there _

_It won't be fast enough_

Consistía en escribir una música que los represente y componerla. Alguien debía cantarla frente a la clase luego, y recibiríamos nota por trabajo en equipo.

_I'm a renegade _

_I always was.._

"No quiero que entiendan por esto, que sus músicas serán mejores o peores. Pero quiero que aprendan a convivir con sus distintas parejas, para superar las diferencias..", explicó. "Aquí nos enfocaremos en emociones, por lo que quiero que escriban y compongan una canción que trate sobre la convivencia, o como se sienten junto a sus compañeros de trabajo. Sé que es un ejercício un poco extraño pero me pareció ideal para superar muchísimas diferencias que tenemos en nuestra vida cotidiana..", la profesora continuó hablando pero me distraje.. sólo volví un poco de mi atención a ella cuando comenzó a formar las parejas.. y obtuvo mi completa atención cuando dijo mi nombre.

_Well, your spark never lit up the fire _

"Bella Swan.. trabajará con el señor.. Emmett Cullen", dijo sonriente.  
En ese momento un gigante se acercó a mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se sentó a mi lado.

_Though we tried and tried and tried __  
_

Era un hombre hermoso, se le formaban unos hoyuelos en la mejilla cuando soreía. Siendo tan enorme podría ser confundido claramente con un estudiante de universidad, un jugador de fútbol americano profesional, o un profesor.  
"Buenos días, compañera..", dijo de manera sensual, con voz gruesa.  
Lo admito, consiguió estremecerme.  
"Buenos días..", respondí amablemente.

_The wind came through your lungs _

_A hurricane from your tongue.._

Luego comenzamos a hablar. Decidimos que nos veríamos en su casa, mañana a las cuatro.  
"Iré a buscarte", aseguró.  
"No es necesario..", comencé pero me interrumpió posando un dedo sobre mi boca. Fruncí el ceño y él rió.

_I'll keep your secrets with me _

_Right behind my teeth _

"Mi casa queda en la afueras, verás que es difícil encontrar el camino", explicó. Asentí renegando y escribí mi dirección.

_·Al día siguiente__·_

Al llegar en casa, eran ya las tres, por lo que decidí arreglarme y preparar las cosas antes de que Emmett llegase.

_The anger, the anchor _

_I'll sail more further on..__  
__Ah, on.._

Luego de asearme decidí botar unos jeans, busqué unos que no estén rotos, de color azul obscuro. Unas converse color negro. Una camiseta de manga larga y cuello en pico. Un suéter de botones, con lineas de color negro y azul eléctrico. Maquillaje suave, con brilló labial y rímel color negro.  
_  
_

_Oh, when I get there _

_it won't be far enough __  
_

Tomé mi teléfono y esperé a Emmett en la sala. Faltaban quince para las cuatro.  
Escuché el timbre. Abrí la puerta, y ahí estaba Emm. Luego de unos casuales saludos, giré para encaminarme al carro, y ví un gigantesco _Jeep_ color negro frente a mí.. _totalmente acorde con Emmett_.. pensé.

_I'm a renegade _

_It's in my blood _

"¿Te gusta?", preguntó sonriente.  
"Me encanta..", sonreí.

Comenzamos a andar cantando juntos canciones de los ochenta.. el aura de confianza que este hombre tenía era increíble.. parecíamos amigos de toda la vida.

_If ever I get there__  
__It won't be fast enough _

Él tenía razón, no hubiera encontrado la dirección, ya que había que adentrarse en el bosque unos.. 300 metros.

"Te lo dije", sonrió. Rodé los ojos.  
"No sé que pensar.. es hermosa..", dije sorprendida al llegar. Era increíble, amplia, llena de luz.. un hogar de sueños.

_I'm a renegade _

_I always was _

"Entremos, tenemos trabajo que hacer..", asentí y nos adentramos en la casa.

Si por fuera era increíble, por dentro es fantástica.

Pisos de madera, grandes ventanales y paredes blancas, lo que daba más luminosidad al ambiente. Había sutiles arreglos florales repatidos por el recibidor y la sala.

_I'll keep running _

_I'll keep running again _

_keep running.._

A la derecha, una gran escalera. Por ella venía bajando una mujer tranquilamente.  
"Mamá, ella es Bella.. una amiga de la escuela, tenemos un trabajo que hacer..", explicó Emmett.  
"Tu hermano me ha comentado algo", dijo y caminó hacia nosotros. "Bienvenida, Bella.. espero que Emmett no te incomode demasiado con sus bromas", dijo con reproche, eso me dejó confundida.  
"Mamá", renegó Emm.

_I'll keep running _

_running, running _

_Keep running, running _

_running.._

"Gracias, Sra. Cullen.. pero hasta ahora no me he sentido incomoda en ningún momento con Emmett..", dije sonriente. Ella rió angelicalmente, pidió que la llamase Esme y me aconsejó tener cuidado, a lo que Emm renegó nuevamente.

_Oh, when I get there _

_it won't be far enough _

Subimos las escaleras en una pequeña guía por la casa hasta el último piso, que consistía en una enorme habitación con una gran mesa en medio, con varias sillas, todo de madera obscura. Un gran equipo de música, a la izquierda, debajo de un televisor plano y grande. Había una Xbox, juegos, bibliotecas repletas, un montón de películas e instrumentos, era el lugar perfecto para trabajar.

_I'm a renegade _

_It's in my blood _

Mas lo que llamó mi atención, fue el gran piano de cola, resaltaba su obscuridad en el rincón en el que se encontraba, frente a un ventanal enorme, con vista a un lago y el bosque.

_If ever I get there _

_It won't be fast enough _

"¿Qué instrumento tocas?", preguntó, sacándome de mi ensoñación.  
Dudé un momento y caminé hasta el piano. Casi automáticamente, mis dedos comenzaron a tocar la canción que mi madre me había enseñado cuando era pequeña.  
"¿Tocarás?", preguntó distraído. Ignoré lo dicho y me dejé guiar por mis recuerdos.

_I'm a renegade _

_I always was _

_I'm a renegade _

_I always was.._

_-Renegade; paramore-_

* * *

Heme aquí, estoy tomándome la_ responsabilidad_ de escribir seguido, sin tomarme vacaciones de dos meses, ni pensarlo. Tampoco quiero irme de tema, perder la_ inspiración_ por apurarme, por lo que siempre me tomo mi tiempo de escribir, pero yo creo que esta historia está tomando el rumbo que espero.  
Puede que este capítulo este corto.. la verdad no lo sé, eso me pareció, me costó un poquito escribirlo pero me gustó así.. yo creo que puse esa canción porque quería demostrar que_ Bella va a comenzar a comportarse cada vez más difícil respecto a lo que siente_. El próximo capítulo (lo subiré hoy) será corto, pero tendrá uno seguido normal.. sólo que tratará de un momento especial, ya lo verán._ Muchas gracias por leer, suerte :)_.


	13. Bella's lullaby

Comencé a recordar cada frase, cantando cada estrofa con amor.. y Emmett junto con el lugar en el que me encontraba, pasaron a un segundo plano.

You're all I want

_Everything you ever dream_

Las notas fluían de mí inconcientes y locas.. me sentía dentro de un sueño._  
_

_You are my voice, my being, my angel in the dark _

_Will make you kiss me I will be happy for you_

Logré sentir como Emm se sentaba junto a mí, pero no reaccioné ante ello._  
_

_Loneliness is when you are up here _

_Kiss makes me happy with my stay_

Una persona que no lograba reconocer se centraba en mi cabeza.. difícil de dilucidar._  
_

_Bella nothing fear nothing divides us _

_I'll be here forever take care _

_Edward Cullen_.. ese nombre apareció en mi mente y recordé ese momento en el mercado, cuando había visto esas hermosas esmeraldas por primera vez. Luego recordé a Esme, y su parecido. _¿Emm y Edward son familia?_..contunué sacando conclusiones. Mas no conseguí dejar de tararear esa canción que mi madre me había enseñado en mi infancia._  
_

_Bella does not go break walls _

_And today and together we always come here _

"Bella, esto es increíble", pronunció Emmett con fascinación. Sonreí y continué.

_Look at the eyes you know I love you _

_I just do not feel I have with my _

"No sabía que cantabas tan bien", comentó sorprendido._  
_

_With all my heart will be with you _

_Until we wake up and smile for me _

_Upon waking, I hear your voice filled with emotion _

_Sleep others see it for yourself Cantare _

Me dejó continuar sin interrupciones.. y volví a dejarme llevar por la música.

_The twilight hides you and I _

_I ask myself and my love for you will give you _

_Edward did not let me take me with you _

_I do not want to go to heaven if you can not go there _

Ése fue el momento en que noté lo que había dicho, frente a quien, en donde, y me sentí intimidada.  
Había nombrado a _Edward_ en el medio de la canción.. no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, por lo que decidí continuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

_All my confidence is with you _

_Until the two are together until the end.._

_-Bella's lullaby; twilight-_

* * *

Este es el _pequeño capítulo_ del que les hablaba.. quería que fuese un momento aparte, para poder especificar lo que _Bella_ sentía.  
Tampoco quería que se mezclara la canción que canta _Bella_ con la canción que guiaría el capítulo si fuese uno normal, por lo que un capítulo así me pareció_ perfecto_.  
A mí me gusto mucho, ¿y a ustedes?.  
Desde ya,_ muchas gracias a quien lo lee :)_.


	14. Adore

"_Edward_..", exclamé en un susurro exaltado, después de una pesadilla.  
Últimamente soñaba demasiado con este hombre, y sólo lo ví una vez en mi vida. Comenzaba a asustarme mi reacción al pensar en él.

_I don't mean to run _

_But every time you come around_

_I feel more alive, than ever_

"Bella, ¿estás bien?..", susurró Alie con mucho cansancio.  
"Descanza, sólo fue una pesadilla..", respondí, intentando convencerme a mí misma que realmente fue sólo eso.

"Buenas noches hermanita.. mañana me dirás quien es ese tal Edward.. te amo..", susurró y continuó durmiendo abrazada a mí.

_And I guess it's too much _

_But maybe we're too young _

"Te amo, dulces sueños..", susurré y caí en un profundo sueño.  
No recuerdo haber soñado luego de eso.  
Desperté escuchando a _mi pequeña_ renegar.

_And I don't even know what's real.._

"No puedo vestir zapatos rojos con una falda rosa, no es factible..", renegaba.  
"Alice, tranquilízate..", pedía Jasper. _Entonces, ¿están discutiendo sobre moda?_.. deducí en mi mente.

_But I know I've never.._

"Jazz, sal de aquí que me vestiré sola.", sentenció al final. "No eres bueno con la moda, y te quiero ver decente cuando baje las escaleras..", dijo de manera amenazante. Luego escuche la puerta cerrarse.

_Wanted anything so bad _

_I've never wanted anyone so bad _

"Bella, sé que estás despierta, ayúdame.. necesito encontrar ropa que convine..", dijo casi desesperada. Me senté en la cama, bostecé y procure despabilarme un poco.  
Reí ante la situación que tenía frente a mi ojos.

Ropas de Alice por toda la pequeña habitación, incluso a mi lado, en la cama.

_If I let you love me _

_Be the one adore _

"Ponte el vestido negro lleno florcitas rosadas, que te queda precioso..", susurré. "Tus tacones rosa chicle y tu suéter de botones rosa también..", ella sonrió e hizo lo dicho. "Maquillaje suave y tu cabello suelto, será la mejor opción..", terminé con una sorisa.

"Gracias Bella, iré a ver que Jasper esté decente y hoy yo prepararé el desayuno..", me tensé ante ese comentario. ".. retiro lo dicho, Jasper hará el desayuno..", sonrió.

_Would you go all the way? _

_Be the one I'm looking for.._

Alice era buena en muchas cosas, mas la cocina era su enemiga número uno.  
Me vestí tranquilamente.. ¿comenté que amo las converse de colores?. En casa de Victoria era escaso lo que tenía, si mucho más que decir, aquí también.  
Pero mi padre conocía mi gusto por este estilo de tenis, y cada que podía me compraba un par nuevo. Tenía blancas, rojas, azules, negras, verdes, amarillas, rosas; con lineas, puntos, cuadros, dibujos, personajes.

_If I let you love me _

_See the one adore _

Aunque sólo tenía cuatro pantalones, dos faldas y siete blusas para combinar. Lo cual volvía loca a Alice.  
Luego de vestirme, tomé las cosas necesarias, y bajé.  
Me había decidido por las converse blancas, con una falda a cuadros roja, parecida a una de colegiala, y una blusa de tirantes negra. Maquillaje suave, con rímel y brillo labial, como de costumbre.

_Would you go all the way? _

_Be the one I'm looking for.._

Escuché un silbido al entrar en la cocina. Automáticamente miré a Jasper, pero su cara de auténtica inocencia, y las risas de la pequeña me demostró el verdadero autor. Decidí ignorarla, sólo quería molestarme.

"Hay una nota en la nevera..", dije acercándome a leerla.

_Niños, hoy llegaré un poco más tarde a casa. No preparen nada, porque tenemos una invitación a cenar. Será elegante, por lo que ustedes sabrán arreglarse a tono. Alice, sé puntual al prepararte, nos esperan a las siete y media._

_Nos vemos luego.. que tengan un buen día, hijos míos._

_Papá._

Al terminar de leer la nota, Alie frunció el ceño y renegó como un niña pequeña. A lo que nosotros reímos.

_Help me come back down, _

_From high above the clouds _

Acabamos de desayunar y salimos a la escuela. El viaje fué en silencio por lo que casi vuelvo a dormirme en el _monovolumen_.

"¡Bella!", gritó Emmett desciendo de su Jeep.  
"Buenos días, grandulon..", dije sonriente a su lado. Me dió un abrazo de esos que te dejan sin aire.

"¡Emmy!", chilló Alice, lo que logró que me soltara, me sostuve de un muy divertido Jasper, intentando recuperar el aire.

_You know I'm suffocating _

_But I blame this town _

Alice y Emmett se hicieron muy buenos amigos desde que se conocieron hace una semana.. siempre encontraban el momento justo para hacerme bromas, o molestarme. _No debí presentarlos_.. suspiré ante ese pensamiento.  
"¡Ey!, Edward, ¿a dónde vas hermano?", exclamó Emmett, algo que me dejó shockeada, me giré lentamente hacía donde él se refería y precisamente ahí estaba él.

_Why do I deny _

_The things that burn inside _

_Down deep, I'm barely breathing _

El hombre portador de lo ojos más fascinantes que haya visto en mi vida.. _Edward Cullen_.  
Para quemar mis antiguas sospechas,_ Edward y Emmett eran hermanos_. Lo que me extraña, es que no había visto a _Edward_ en mis visitas a su casa.

_But you just see a smile.._

Mientras yo seguía sumida en mis pensamientos mis amigos hablaban y reían.  
"¿Estará bien?", preguntó Emm. Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a la realidad.

_And I don't want to let this go _

_Really I just want to know _

Tenía a Jasper abrazándome, y Emm junto con Alice me miraban fijamente.  
Sin pronunciar palabra comencé a caminar hacia _Edward_, quien estaba parado frente a la entrada de la escuela, a la espera de su hermano.

Sin haber llegado del todo, sin saber porque lo hacía, me paralicé en medió del camino y él se me acercó.

_If I let you love me _

_Be the one adore _

"Siento que te conozco de alguna parte..", susurró. "Te he visto en mis sueños, no consigo olvidarte. A cada paso que doy siento como si tus grises ojos, me siguieran..", dijo, y sentí como comenzaba a arrepentirse de esta situación tan extraña. "¿Quién eres?", cuestionó suplicante.

_Would you go all the way? _

_Be the one I'm looking for.._

"No lo sé..", susurré. Rápidamente reaccioné y corrí hacia el bosque.  
Sí, mi escuela, al igual que muchas cosas en Forks, estaba rodeada de árboles y tenía un verdadero bosque a simples metros de distancia.

Caminé y me senté bajo un árbol.

Me sentía dentro de un sueño.. esto no podía estar pasando.

_If I let you love me, _

_See the one adore _

_Would you go all the way? _

_Be the one I'm looking for _

"Bella..", escuché que me llamaban. "Bella despierta..", sentí una fría mano sosteniendo la mía.

Desperté y la luz blanca me cegó. Pestañee varias veces intentando acostumbrarme a la luz, pero estaba conviertiéndose en una tarea difícil.

_If I let you love me _

_Be the one adore.._

"Cierra los ojos, Bella..", susurró esa _voz_. Esa _voz_ que solo podría ser la de _Edward_.

Decidí obedecerle, mas tomé su mano para asegurarme que él se quedaría ahí.. que respondería todas mis preguntas.

_Would you go all the way? _

_Be the one I'm looking for.._

"Edward..", susurré. Aprenté su mano con más fuerza y sentí como él suspiraba. Lentamente intenté abrir mis ojos. "¿Eso fue real?..", sólo obtuve silencio como respuesta.

Conseguí abrir los ojos completamente, y no.. esta vez no fue un sueño, tenía al mismísimo _Edward Cullen _a mi lado, mirando nuestros dedos entrelazados.

_If I let you love me _

_Be the one adore _

_Would you go all the way? _

_Be the one I'm looking for _

"Me dejé llevar por mis pensamientos.. no note que te decía cada palabra que cruzara por mi mente..", comenzó. Dio un pequeño vistazo hacía mí, y bajando nuevamente la mirada continuó. "¿Quién eres?..", volvió a cuestionarme.  
"No lo sé..", respondí nuevamente.

_If I let you love me _

_See the one adore _

_Would you go all the way? _

_Be the one I'm looking for.._

_-Adore; paramor__e-_

* * *

Últimamente estoy muy inspirada, y espero que así siga.. estoy escribiendo mucho, por lo que subiré capítulos cada que tenga uno terminado. _Muchas gracias a quien lo lee, y un abrazo enorme :)_.


	15. Keep dreaming upside down

Me quedé detenída en el tiempo.. pero no estaba sola, _Edward _me acompañaba.

_I was burning up to fall apart _

_And the walls fall down around my heart _

Mi mirada se penetró en sus ojos como si mi vida se fuese en ello. Sentía como a cada instante esas perfectas y deslumbrantes esmeraldas consumían todo de mí.

_Now I'm feeling sick _

_It's always something lately _

Escuché la puerta abrirse y de un saltó me giré a ver quien entraba.

_I was broken down but still looked good _

_I was kissing clocks, you knew I would _

"Bella..", susurró Alice soprendida y sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
Me abrazó con delicadeza, lo que me hizo dudar si era ella realmente.. mas luego recordé mi situación y comprendí.

_Now I'm feeling scared _

_Someone say that they miss this _

"¿Qué sucedió?", cuestioné confusa. Sentí como_ Edward _soltaba mi mano y la sostuve con más fuerza.

_The night is young _

Él se quedó a mi lado las dos horas que estuve atrapada en la enfermería. Me explicó lo sucedido desde mi corrida hacia el bosque. Al parecer realmente había hecho esa locura.. _me sentía ridícula en ese momento_.

_We wait for love _

_Upside down we dream _

_At home we sleep _

_And wait to leave _

En el transcurso de ese tiempo, mis amigos fueron asegurándose de ue estuviese bien, mas él no se movía de mi lado.

_Upside down we dream _

_And we, are, all brighter than stars back home _

"No consigo comprenderlo, _Edward._.", expresé en un suspiro. "Quisiera poder ayudarte, mas estoy tan desconsertada como tú..", susurré.

_¿Había comentado que nuestras manos seguían unidas?, como la viva representación de nuestras almas en este moment_o.. sonreí ante eso.

"Bella, estás liberada, puedes irte a casa..", avisó la enfermera entrando por la puerta.

_Don't leave so fast _

_Don't leave so fast _

Bajé mi vista a mi mano junto a la de _Edward_, y no quise permitirme soltarla. Sentía su mirada fija mientras la enfermera Williams se retiraba.

_I was in the sun but feeling cold _

_I was grabbing tight but lost a hold _

"Te llevaré a casa..", susurró.

"¿Cómo sabes a dónde vivo?..", cuestioné.

_Now I've lost myself _

_Oh I forgot how this felt _

"Eres la hija del jefe Swan, acostúmbrate a que las personas sepan ese tipo de cosas de tí..", susurró con una sonrisa.

_The night is young _

_We wait for love _

Acepté, el camino hacia mi casa fue silencioso. Abrió la puerta del automóvil para mí, como todo un caballero, me acompaño a la puerta y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

Habían pasado cuatro horas y media con trece.. catorce.. quince.. dieciséis.. segundos desde la última vez que ví a _Edward_ en persona.

_Upside down we dream _

_At home we sleep _

_And wait to leave _

Las clases había terminado, claramente, y Charlie no llegaría hasta dentro de unas seis horas más.. mejor dormir. Preparé mi alarma a las seis y media, para poder descanzar lo suficiente, y tener el tiempo necesario para despabilarme, de ese modo no parecería un _zombie_ en la cena que nos esperaba.. _quien-sabe-dónde_.

_Upside down we dream _

_And we, are, all brighter than stars back home _

No fue una tarea muy difícil, pensé que no podría dormir pensando en_ Edward_, pero muy al contrario, él hizo mi sueño más llevadero.

Me levanté de la cama mucho más tranquila.

_Don't leave so fast _

_Don't leave so fast _

Luego de asearme boté un vestido negro de mangas largas, tenía la espalda abierta y un escote justo. Se ceñía a mi cuerpo hasta mis caderas y desde ese punto era más suelto, legando hasta medio muslo. Tomé un elegante suéter color azul profundo de las ropas de Alice, y unos zapatos negros de tacón aguja. Dejé mi cabello suelto y sólo lo arreglé con un broche, que tenía una pequeña rosa roja de metal en una punta, muy sutil. Mi maquillaje fue un poco más elaborado que el de esta mañana. Resalté un poco más el rímel, y decidí que mis labios estarían color rojo sangre esta noche. No boté ninguna sombra o demasiado rubor, no quería exagerar.

_The night is young _

_We wait for love _

"¡Uoo, Bella!", exclamó Alice. "Estás increíble", sonrió con emoción. En ese momento me fijé en el atuendo de mi amiga. Un vestido rosa, ceñido al cuerpo, sexy pero elegante y justo para una cena familiar. Traía tacones negros de taco grueso, mas combinaban a la perfección. Un maquillaje muy sutil acompañado con el cabello suelto. _Perfecta_.. sonreí.

_Upside down we dream _

_At home we sleep _

_And wait to leave _

"¿Ya sabes a dónde iremos?", cuestioné, ella negó.  
"Charlie dijo que sería una sorpresa, por él nos lo diría, pero la anfitriona no se lo permite..", reímos ante eso, parecía ridículo.

_Upside down we dream _

_And we, are, all brighter than stars back home _

_Don't leave so fast.._

_Don't leave so fast.._

_-Keep dreaming upside down; October fall ft. Hayley Williams-_

* * *

Bueno.. empezando por la verdad.. me fue difícil terminar el capítulo. Se me hizo muy largo, pero supe donde terminarlo sin arruinarlo. También tuve problemas en el momento de la canción, porque claro, la busco después de escribir.. son pocas las veces que tuve la canción antes. Y se me hizo difícil, supongo que esta combina, _sé que no es de paramore pero ellos hicieron muchos covers y Hayley hizo canciones como solista_._ Muchas gracias a quien lee y abrazos :)_.


	16. Faces in Disguise

Bajamos las escaleras; con mucho cuidado por mi parte, ya que los tacones no son mi fuerte; recibiendo halagos por parte de mi amigo, y mi padre, a quien no había escuchado llegar.

_These fears come rushing in when I enter here _

_Another layer on my back _

En la punta de las escaleras, Jasper tomó a Alice y la hizo girar mientras silbaba.

Mi padre hizo lo mismo conmigo, me abrazó fuertemente y me sonrió con cariño.

_A blazing fire where our glances meet _

_The largest feeling towering over me _

Ambos estaban perfectamente encajados en un cómodo traje, Jasper uno gris, mi padre el clásico negro.

_Faces in disguise _

_Not a trace of desire _

Estabamos en el coche patrulla; el único automóvil que mi padre poseía; todos hablaban alegramente, estaban tratando de Charlie les diga el lugar a donde íbamos. Me sumí en mis pensamientos nuevamente; _esto se está formando una extraña costumbre_.. fruncí el ceño ante ese pensamiento

_I long to take you to a secret place _

_Where we could lay aside our past _

_¿Ese momento fue real..?. Lo he encontrado hace un par de semanas en el mercado, me salvó de una muy vergonzosa caída. Sueño con sus ojos cada noche desde que le ví esa primera vez. Vuelvo a encontrarle en la escuela.. y de una manera realmente extraña._

_· Flashback ·_

_"¡Ey!, Edward, ¿a dónde vas hermano?", exclamó Emmett, algo que me dejó shockeada, me giré lentamente hacía donde él se refería y precisamente ahí estaba él._

_El hombre portador de lo ojos más fascinantes que haya visto en mi vida.. Edward Cullen._

_Para quemar mis antiguas sospechas, Edward y Emmett eran hermanos. Lo que me extraña, es que no había visto a Edward en mis visitas a su casa._

_Mientras yo seguía sumida en mis pensamientos mis amigos hablaban y reían._

_"¿Estará bien?", preguntó Emm. Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a la realidad._

_Tenía a Jasper abrazándome, y Emm junto con Alice me miraban fijamente._

_Sin pronunciar palabra comencé a caminar hacia Edward, quien estaba parado frente a la entrada de la escuela, a la espera de su hermano._

_Sin haber llegado del todo, sin saber porque lo hacía, me paralicé en medió del camino y él se me acercó._

_"Siento que te conozco de alguna parte..", susurró. "Te he visto en mis sueños, no consigo olvidarte. A cada paso que doy siento como si tus grises ojos, me siguieran..", dijo, y sentí como comenzaba a arrepentirse de esta situación tan extraña. "¿Quién eres?", cuestionó suplicante._

_"No lo sé..", susurré. Rápidamente reaccioné y corrí hacia el bosque._

_·Fin Flashback__·_

_"¿Quién eres?".. ¿por qué Edward me preguntaría eso?. Tiene derecho a no recordarme, pero lo dicho realmente fue muy confuso._

_We'd throw the world away with all it's pain _

_To shine like stars through storm and clouds and rain _

_· Flashback ·_

_"Me dejé llevar por mis pensamientos.. no note que te decía cada palabra que cruzara por mi mente..", comenzó. Dio un pequeño vistazo hacía mí, y bajando nuevamente la mirada continuó. "¿Quién eres?..", volvió a cuestionarme._

_"No lo sé..", respondí nuevamente._

"_Te seguí, necesitaba respuestas..", confesó mirando nuestras manos unidas. "No consigo entender lo que me pasa.. estás en todas partes. No sé si son alucinaciones, paranóia.. sólo sé que necesito respuestas..", continuó._

"_No consigo comprenderlo, Edward..", expresé en un suspiro. "Quisiera poder ayudarte, mas estoy tan desconsertada como tú..", susurré._

_[...]_

"_Te llevaré a casa..", susurró._

"_¿Cómo sabes a dónde vivo?..", cuestioné._

"_Eres la hija del jefe Swan, acostúmbrate a que las personas sepan ese tipo de cosas de tí..", susurró con una sonrisa._

_·Fin Flashback__·_

Estacionamos, miré por la ventana y reconocí el lugar a instante. Pestañee para intentas volver a la realidad, porque esto debía ser un sueño.. suspiré.

_Faces in disguise _

_Not a trace of desire _

A las afueras de la ciudad, 300 metros de la carretera, andentrándose en un bosque adaptado al hogar.

Caminamos hasta la puerta todos juntos, y los recuerdos de mis horas aquí comenzaron a pasar como una película dentro de mi cabeza.

_-Cold faces in disguise,_

_not a trace of desire.._

Un hombre de etiqueta, rubio, alto. De piel pálida como la de Edward, y ojos avellana como los de Emmett abrió la puerta.

Nos recibió con una sonrisa perfecta. Siendo el padre de Edward, que es muy probable que lo sea, no podía esperarse menos.

_Go face the day _

_Go and see new things _

Con cordiales saludos y bienvenidas por parte del Sr. Cullen, nos adentramos en la casa.

Allí nos dirigimos hasta el jardín en la parte de atrás. Había una gran mesa con un banquete, flores en el lugar. Tenías varias personas presentes, muchos invitados elegantes. Elegantes y vacios. Superficiales. Charlie debe ser muy amigos de los Cullen para venir aquí.  
No quiere decir que piense eso de la familia Cullen, pero podía notar a kilómetros la superficialidad de los invitados.

Pensando en eso, divisé a Esme caminando hacía nosotros.

_Go face the day _

_But you'll remember me.._

"¡Bienvenidos!", exclamó amablemente. "Bella, te ves preciosa.. y tu también Alice..", dijo sonriente. En ese momento busqué a Charlie y Jasper con la mirada.. y nada. "Niñas, Emm y Edward están por allá..", dijo apuntándonos un lugar un poco alejado, donde había una piscina y bancos parecidos a los de un parque.

Agradecimos a Esme el dato, y caminamos hasta allí. Era fácil notar algunos rostros disgustados con nuestra presencia.. no entendía el motivo. Unas muñecas rubias me miraban de manera extraña.

_I see a tear inside when you're turned away _

"¡Hey, Bella!", gritó Emm. Sonreí y me acerqué a abrazarle. "¿Alice no ha venido?", dijo haciendo movimientos como si la estuviese buscando. Ella se acercó con el ceño fruncido y él comenzó a reír.

_Another wound that I'd take back_

"¡Disculpame,_ hermanita_!", exclamó alzándola como a una muñeca.

Dí dos pasos atrás para no ser golpeada por Emmett y me choqué contra alguien.

"Sería la segunda vez..", murmuró _ésa voz_, que no podría confundirla. _Edward Cullen_, otra vez.. parece un _complot_. Suspiré. "Hola, _Bella_..", sonrió, me giré a mirarle por mera cortesía.. _está bien, admito que moría de ganas de volver a ver esos ojos color esmeralda.. tan fascinantes_. Suspiré nuevamente ante es pensamiento.

_If I could fill your heart just once and then _

"Hola, Edward..", dije indiferente.

"Parece que no quierer verme esta noche..", rió. Lo miré con confusión.  
"¡Hola!", exclamó Alice a nuestro lado. Edward le respondió el saludo. "Eduard.. ¿tú tienes novia?..", preguntó mi pequeña amiga sin sutileza. Abrí los ojos como platos ante tal descaro por parte de Alie.

_I'd take you now where we could live again_

"Sí, Alice..", dijo él seriamente. "Y mi nombre es Edward..", replicó.  
"Disculpa..", dijo Alice. _Admito que la respuesta de Edward me decepcionó un poco_.. suspiré, por tercera vez.

"Bella, ¿podemos hablar un momento?", pidió amablemente Emm. Confusión. ¿Emmett amable conmigo?.

_Faces in disguise _

Nos conocemos hace una semana, y nunca me había hablado de esa manera. Siempre fue confianza, como si fuesemos amigos hace años.

Durante el relato de Emm mis reacciones no eran las esperadas. Confusión, disgusto, risa, curiosidad y más confusión.

_Not a trace of desire _

Caminamos hacia el banquete y nos sentamos juntos en la gran cena. Continuamos hablando y discutiendo, llamando la atención de Alice y Cullen. Sí, ahora había decidido llamarlo de esa manera, me facilitaba las cosas.

_-Cold faces in disguise,_

_not a trace of desire.._

Con Emm decidimos que mañana nos juntaríamos a continuar nuestro trabajo, ya que era sábado y tendríamos tiempo suficiente.

Luego de eso nos retiramos, era cerca de la media noche, el tiempo se pasó rapidísimo.

_Go face the day _

Estaba cansada, por lo que al llegar a casa tiré mis zapatos al comienzo de las escaleras y corrí.. casi tropiezo en el último escalón, pero la suerte está de mi lado esta noche. Alice venía detras mío, y había juntado mis zapatos.

_Go and see new things _

Con el ceño fruncido cerró la puerta y comenzó a cuestionar a medida que botábamos las ropa de dormir.

"¿De qué hablaron tú y Emmett toda la noche?", comenzó, aún con el ceño fruncido.  
"Nuestro trabajo..", mentí.  
"Bella..", renegó.

_Go face the day _

"Luego hablaremos, Alice..", supliqué. "Tengo sueño, prometí a Emm que nos veríamos por la mañana..", ella suspiró, y asintió.  
"Pero me dirás todo..", amenazó señalándome con su dedo índice. Sonreí mientras asentía con entusiasmo y salté a la cama. Me acomodé en mi lugar y comencé a divagar en mi cabeza.. recordando las palabras de Emmett.

_But you'll remember me.._

Ahora conocía un poco más a_ Edward_.

No sé cuanto tarde en dormirme.. ni sé que hora es exactamente ahora.

Estiré mi brazo y palmee la cama vacía a mi lado. Desperté lentamente y miré mi reloj de mesa.. faltaban quince para las diez.

¡Quince para las diez!, Emmett llegaría en quince minutos..

_Faces in disguise _

_Not a trace of desire _

_-Cold faces in disguise,_

_not a trace of desire.._

_-Faces in disguise; paramore-_

* * *

Este capítulo fue un poco _más difícil_ de escribir.. _más difícil_ de encontrar una canción.. bueno, _más_ _difícil_. Así que espero que le guste tanto como los otros. Yo procuré hacerlo lo mejor posible, y aunque no es un capítulo _clave_, ni nada de eso. Muchas gracias a quien lo lee, gracias a _ Anonymous (KaCR)_ y a _montego 24_, que me dejaron sus _Reviews_, el primero fue hace unos meses (_mil disculpas si todavía seguis mi historia, olvidé nombrarte, te agradezco de corazón tus consejos.._), y el otro es bien reciente :D, dentro de poco subiré el próximo.._ ¡Los quiero!_.


	17. Teenagers

¡Quince para las diez!, Emmett llegaría en quince minutos.. salté de la cama. Mala elección, quedé claramente mareada. Cuando recuperé mi estado normal, miré el reloj nuevamente.

Tenía diez minutos.

_I'm gonna go on _

_Living like I never met you, _

Abrí el armario, tomé un jeans claro rasgado en la rodilla. Una blusa negra de tirantes y converse rojas. Tomé mi cazadora gris, mi celular y corrí escaleras abajo.

Alice y Jasper estaban armando unos _sándwich_. Tomé el de Ally, ignorando sus reclamaciones.

_And it'll feel wrong at first, _

_But I think I can forget you_.

"¿Bella, por qué tanto apuro?", preguntó Jasper tranquilamente.

"Emmett vendrá por mí en unos minutos..", expliqué, dándole otra mordida a mi sándwich robado.

"¿A las diez de la mañana?", preguntó incrédulo. Asentí mientras comía.

_Ignore the fact that we sleep _

_No more than three feet apart _

A las diez y dos minutos sonó el timbre. Alice fue a abrir la puerta.  
"¡Hola, Emmett!", chilló. Caminé hacia ellos. "¿Haz venido a buscar a la_ roba-sándwich_?", dijo mirándome de reojo. Emmett rió ante eso y me miró con confusión. Hice un gesto que acompañé con mi mano, dando a entender que no tiene importancia.

"Bella..", comenzó mientras nos dirigíamos hacia tu _Jeep_. "¿Te parece si salimos esta noche?". Lo miré sorprendida.

_I feel you now, your all around me _

_Underneath me.._

"¿Qué tienes en mente?", cuestioné.  
"Quiero ayudar a _Edward_ a socializar.. me gustaría que empiece a salir un poco..", eso me confundió.  
"¿Qué tiene _Edward_?", pregunté.  
"Anoche.. ¿recuerdas de lo que hablabamos?", asentí. "Bueno.. por eso. Quiero sacarlo de su mundo..", me miró con preocupación. Frenó frente al mercado. "Acompañame". Caminamos hacia adentro.

_Your all around me _

_Underneath me _

"Yo creo que deberías entenderlo, no es fácil llevar algo como eso..", dije pensante.

"Lo sé, Bella. Es mi hermano. Mas de alguna manera tengo que hacerlo olvidar a esa mujer antes que lo lastime por completo..", dijo con preocupación.  
"¿Tu crees que esa tal Rachel tiene algo que ver?", cuestioné con el ceño fruncido.

_Well, how was I to know _

_That what we carved in stone _

"Un poco.. digamos que ella no lo entiende. Lo descuida y no lo apoya. Por lo que él se encierra cada vez más..", suspiró. "Cuando las oí en el corredor del instituto, realmente quedé en _shock_..", comentó.  
"Yo no consigo entenderlo..", susurré. "¿Por qué lastimarlo de esa manera?..", dije con el ceño fruncido.

_Would be so, temporary.._

Rachel era la novia de _Edward_. Para no confundir más, él tiene cambios de humor repentinos, no socializa, sufre pérdida de memoria a corto plazo.. mas sabe controlarse, nada es muy extremo. El único problema, es que ella quiere dejarlo porque es una carga en su vida, cosa que puede hacerle muy mal a _Edward_.

_Well, how was I to know _

_That my first crack at love _

"Esta noche iremos a bailar, ¿te parece?", comentó mientras pagaba las compras.  
"Claro", dije.

"Seremos Alice, Jasper, _Edward_, tu y yo..", comentó.  
"¿Tu no tienes novia?", pregunté.  
"No..", ví como entristecía.

"¿Qué ha pasado?", cuestioné, no es normal ver a Emmett triste. Siempre está feliz, alegre.

"Ella se ha ido.. hace unos meses..", suspiró.

_Would not be the last _

_It wont be the last _

"¿Desde cuando vives aquí?", pregunté. Llegamos a su casa y organizamos las compras. No recuerdo haber visto a ningún _Cullen _durante mis años en _Forks_.

"Cerca de un año, Bella.", fruncí el ceño. "La conocí en unas cortas vacaciones, cuando vino a buscar a su hermana para llevársela a _Franklin_.. recuerdo que me lo comentó una noche, cuando salimos a caminar luego de un café..", estaba relatando la noche con su amada mientras tomábamos unos refrescos sentados en el jardín de la casa.. cuando noté un pequeño detalle.

_It's in the air now, _

_Bitter tears and broken hearts _

_Were teenagers, _

"Emm.. no me haz dicho su nombre. ¿Quién es la afortunada?", pregunté.

"_Rosalie Brandon_..", murmuró. Me ahogué con mi refresco y comencé a toser.  
"¡Bella, Bella!", exclamó. "¿Qué sucede?..", comencé a calmarme. "¿Estás bien?", preguntó con preocupación en el rosto. Asentí, ya casi conseguía calmarme. Respiré profundo y hablé.  
"¿Cómo es Rosalie?", pregunté, mirando a Emmett fijamente.

_We count the years we think were smart _

_But were not _

"La mujer perfecta. Amable, amorosa.. misteriosa, inteligente..", la describía con pasión. "Es hermosa por donde se la mire..", miraba el cielo atentamente.

"¿Y físicamente?", pregunté. Él rió entre dientes.

_We dont know anything __  
_

"Alta, rubia, con un cuerpo perfectamente equilibrado.. ojos azules.. los ojos azules más hermosos que ví..", suspiró. "No conseguí ver a otra mujer de modo que la ví a ella.. es mi amor platónico. No he vuelto a verla desde ese momento..", me miró con nostalgia. Le abracé y sonreí.  
"¡Uou!", exclamé. "Parece la mujer perfecta..", su expresión era de clara confusión.

"Lo es..", aseguró.

_So, dont ask me where ill go _

_Coz, frankly, i dont know _

_And i dont give a shit _

Seguimos hablando sobre nuestros pasados amorosos.. cuando Esme nos llamó.  
"Niños, el amuerzo está servido..", avisó. Miré la hora en mi celular.. la una de la tarde.

Ambos caminamos hasta la mesa.

Allí estaban los señores Cullen, y _Edward_. Almorzamos con tranquilidad, en charlas familiares, bromas, opiniones de todo tipo. Mas podía notar como _Edward_ ignoraba todo lo que había a su alrededor.

_Why must we all make sense _

_Of what just wont make sense _

Sonó el timbre y antes de que cualquiera de nosotros reaccionara, _Edward _se levantó de un saltó y caminó con rapidez a abrir la puerta, dejándonos a todos en un repentino silencio.

Podían escucharse una discusión desde el recibidor.. el silencio invadía el resto de la casa.

"¡Entiendelo de una vez!", gritó una mujer. "¡Sal de mi vida!", exclamó. Podía oírse que aún discutían.

_For once, _

_I'm just gonna live.._

"Lo sabía..", susurró Emmett. Entendí de inmediato los hechos.

Automáticamente me levante de un salto y caminé hacia el recibidor, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la puerta cerrarse con fuerza. _Edward_ estaba de rodillas en el suelo y con el rosto entre sus manos.

_I'm just gonna live.._

Me acerqué lentamente hasta que dar a su lado y puse una mano es su hombro. No se movió.

"_Edward_.. ven", susurré. Él me miró, y noté la grande tristeza en sus ojos.

Sin dejar de mirarnos suavemente se levantó y caminamos hacia el sofá en la sala.

Emmett entró y ambos bajamos la mirada. Se sentó a mi lado, dejándome en medio.

Me sentí un poco incómoda por el silencio de la situación.

_Were teenagers _

_(we don't know anything) _

"¿Iremos esta noche?", preguntó. Asentí lentamente.  
"Llamaré a Ally", sonreí. Miré a _Edward_ y él tenía la vista clavada en el suelo. "¿Vendrá?", pregunté a Emm. Él asintió y sonrió.

_Were teenagers _

_(we don't know anything) _

Me alejé unos pasos y llamé a Alice, quien quedó muy animada con la propuesta. Al volver Emm estaba viendo una película de comedia y _Edward_ seguía en la misma posición. Manos unidas sobre su regazo, un poco inclinado y con la vista en el suelo.

Al sentarme a su lado me miró, estaba llorando. Sentí como su tristeza me invadía.

_Well, how was I to know _

_That what we carved in stone_

Nunca creí que sucedería lo siguiente. _Edward_ posó su cabeza en mi regazo y continuó llorando en silecio. Acaricié su espalda en señal de apoyo y jugué con su cabello.

Tenía un color extraño, era como un cobrizo. Muy parecido al de Esme.

Después de media hora en la misma posición noté que él se quedó dormido. No me moví, no quería despertarlo.

_Would be so, temporary. _

_(I'm gonna go on)_

Estuvimos así por horas, ya eran casi las cinco y teníamos muchos planes para esta noche. Emm subió a arreglase y yo decidí despertar a _Edward_.  
"_Edward_..", susurré. "_Edward_ despierta..", pedí dulcemente.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al verme. .

_Why must we all make sense _

_Of what just wont make sense _

_For once, _

_I'm just gonna live.._

_I'm just gonna live.._

_-__T__eenagers; Hayley__ W__illiams __(S__oundTrack __J__ennifer's__body__)-_

* * *

_Lo admito, lo admito.. tardé en subirlo. Y ya llevo la mitad del proxímo, cuando me acordé que no había subido este. Estoy pensando en subir la canción en negrita, quiesiera recibir unos Reviews con opiniones al respecto :3._

_Se me complicó un poquito el capítulo, pero ya volví a mi camino. Ahora es sólo encontrar nuevas inspiraciones. Puede que se me complique los tiempos.. pasa que me confundí y dejé mucho tiempo la búsqueda de Bella, pero ya verán que arreglo eso, para las personas que puedan tener alguna duda. ¡Muchos abrazos a quien lo lee y gracias!, besos :3._


	18. Miracle

Hizo una mueca de confusión muy graciosa y no pude evitar reír por lo bajo. "Vamos, tenemos planes para esta noche..", comenté.

Se levató de un salto y cayó nuevamente en el sofá sosteniendo su cabeza. Le miré preocupada y me acerqué.

_**I**__**'**__**ve **__**gone **__**for **__**too **__**long**__**, **_

_**Living **__**like **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**not **__**alive**__**. **_

"¿Estás bien?", pregunté. Asintió.  
"Sí..", respiró profundo. "¿A dónde iremos?", pregunto girándose para verme a los ojos.  
"Primero iremos al cine, luego a cenar y frecuentaremos unos bares.. palabras de Emmett", respondí con una mueca.

_**So **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**gonna **__**start **__**over **__**tonight**__**, **_

_**Beginning **__**with **__**you **__**and **__**I**__**. **_

"¿Quienes?", cuestionó.  
"Emmett, Alice, Jasper, tu y yo..", contesté.

"Iré a prepararme", murmuró. Subió las escaleras cuando Emm bajaba."¿Y?", preguntó haciendo una pose. "¿Cómo me veo?", sonrió. Reí entre dientes y negué suavemente.  
"Estás guapo", y realmente lo estaba.

_**When **__**this **__**memory **__**fades**__**, **_

_**I**__**'**__**m **__**gonna **__**make **__**sure **__**it**__**'**__**s **__**replaced**__**. **_

Quince minutos después _Edward _bajó y nos encaminamos a mi casa. Todavía debía prepararme yo.

Al llegar me dirigí rápidamente hacia arriba. Luego de asearme me dirigí a mi habitación, tomé mi falda a cuadros roja, una blusa de tirantes negra y mis fieles converse negras también. Rojo sangre para los labios y un rímel muy sutil. Me decidí por mi cabello suelto. Tomé mi cazadora negra del armario, mi teléfono de la mesa de noche.

_**With **__**chances **__**taken**__**, **__**hope **__**embraced**__**, **_

_**And **__**have **__**I **__**told **__**you**__**... **_

Bajé rápidamente, y para mi sopresa no tropecé. Sonreí satisfecha ante ese pensamiento.

"Buah.. ¿Bella?", dijo Emmett. Lo miré con reproche.

"¿Vamos?", insinué mirando a todos. Caminamos hasta los autos y nos dividimos. Ally, Jasper y Emmett en el _Jepp_, _Edward _y yo en el _Volvo_.

_Esto __fue __obra __de __Emm__, __algo __se __tiene __entre __manos_.. pensé.

_**I**__**'**__**m **__**not **__**going**__**, **_

_**Cause **__**I**__**'**__**ve **__**been **__**waiting **__**for **__**a **__**miracle**__**. **_

_**And **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**not **__**leaving**__**. **_

Viajamos en silencio.. con suave música clásica de fondo. Estacionamos frente a nuestra primera parada. Bajamos del auto y cuando quise abrir la puerta noté que Edward ya la sostenía abierta para mí.

"Gracias..", susurré al bajar. Sonrió de lado y asintió.

_**I **__**won**__**'**__**t **__**let **__**you**__**, **_

_**Let **__**you **__**give **__**up **__**on **__**a **__**miracle**__**. **_

_**When **__**it **__**might **__**save **__**you**__**. **_

Nos encontramos todos en el frente de _Jeep_.  
"¿Qué película veremos?", preguntó Ally animadamente.  
"¡Nada de _terror_!", sentencié.

_**We**__**'**__**ve **__**learnt **__**to **__**run **__**from**__**, **_

_**Anything **__**uncomfortable**__**. **_

"Yo opino que una de _acción_ seria lo ideal", agregó Emm.  
"Una _comedia __romántica_..", sugirió Ally suspirando. Negué con la cabeza.  
"La mejor opción es un _drama_ o una _comedia_..", dije.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Bella..", comentó Jazz.  
"¿Y tu, _Edward_..?", pregunté. Él se encongió de hombros y lo pensó unos segundos.  
"Yo creo que un _drama_ sería genial..", dijo indiferente.

"No quiero ver un _drama_..", se quejó Ally.  
"Una _comedia_ estaría bien..", agregó _Edward_.

_**We**__**'**__**ve **__**tied **__**our **__**pain **__**below**__**, **_

_**And **__**no **__**one **__**ever **__**has **__**to **__**know**__**. **_

"Podría conformarme con eso..", respondió Emm dramáticamente.

"_Comedia_ será", finalizó Jazz y caminamos hacia la boletería. Ninguna de las comedias que había en cartelera nos convencia, por lo que escogimos, para suerte de Emmett, una de acción.

_**That **__**inside **__**we**__**'**__**re **__**broken**__**, **_

_**I **__**try **__**to **__**patch **__**things **__**up **__**again**__**. **_

"¿_Los vengadores_?", preguntó Edward incrédulo.

"Ally y Emm escogieron.. era mejor para nuestra salud mental..", expliqué. "¿Quieres ver otra?, todavía tenemos tiempo..", comenté al ver que teníamos una larga fila en nuestra frente.

"Vayamos a revisar nuevamente la cartelera..", sonrió. Asentí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

_**To **__**cut **__**my **__**tears **__**and **__**kill **__**these **__**fears**__**, **_

_**But **__**have **__**I **__**told **__**you**__**, **__**have **__**I**__**... **_

Avisé a Ally y salimos a busca de nuevas opciones.

"Mira.. es el último día de _Blanca __Nieves __y __El __Cazador_..", dijo. "¿Quieres verla?", preguntó.

"Claro..", murmuré.  
"Te pareces mucho con la protagonista..", comentó riendo. Sonreí.

_**I**__**'**__**m **__**not **__**going**__**, **_

_**Cause **__**I**__**'**__**ve **__**been **__**waiting **__**for **__**a **__**miracle**__**. **_

"Claro, somos gemelas..", contesté irónicamente.

La película fue genial, _Edward_ y yo concordamos en que vendríamos al cine nuevamente el próximo sábado.

"¿Vamos a cenar?", preguntó Ally al salir del cine.  
"¿No acabas de comer suficiente dulce ahí dentro, Alice?", cuestionó Jasper.

"Tranquilo, Jazz.. no soy Bella..", comentó riendo.

"Cállate..", sentencié.

_**And **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**not **__**leaving**__**. **_

_**I **__**won**__**'**__**t **__**let **__**you**__**, **_

_**Let **__**you **__**give **__**up **__**on **__**a **__**miracle**__**. **_

_**When **__**it **__**might **__**save **__**you**__**. **_

"¿Qué tiene Bella?", preguntó Emmett. Alice, ignorando mis ruegos, le contó a Emm mi problema con el dulce.. luego de mucho, comienzo a ser hiperactiva, riendo como loca y corriendo como si tuviese cinco años. Resumiendo, pierdo el sentido común.. y Emmett no devería saber eso.

"Entonces nos divertiremos mucho..", murmuró Emm, Ally asintió y Jazz me miró preocupado. Edward tomó mi mano y susurró a mi oido.

_**It**__**'**__**s **__**not **__**faith **__**if**__**, **_

_**If **__**you **__**use **__**your **__**eyes**__**. **_

_**We**__**'**__**ll **__**get **__**it **__**right **__**this **__**time**__** (**__**this **__**time**__**!) **_

"Creo que tendré que protejerte de ellos esta noche..", lo miré fijamente y sonrió de lado. Le devolví la sonrisa, no podía evitarlo.

"¡Bella, despierta!", chilló Alice, y otra vez sentía como el agua corría por mi rostro.  
"¡Joder, Alice!", exclamé enojada.

_**Let**__**'**__**s **__**leave **__**this **__**all **__**behind**__**. **_

_**We**__**'**__**ll **__**get **__**it **__**right **__**this **__**time**__**. **_

_**It**__**'**__**s **__**not **__**faith **__**if **__**you**__**'**__**re **__**using **__**you r**__**eyes**__**.**_

Salté de la cama y caí directamente al piso. Ahí me quedé sin conseguir moverme, estaba demasiado mareada.

"¡¿Acaso amas despertarme, es tu nuevo pasatiempos?!", murmuré molesta. Despacio me esforcé por conseguir pararme. Noté que Alice se quedó en silencio mientras me vestía.  
Algo no anda bien.. ví que sus ojos estaban rojos.

_**Now **__**I**__**'**__**ve **__**gone **__**for **__**too **__**long**__**, **_

_**Living **__**like **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**not **__**alive**__**. **_

"Alice, ¿qué sucede?", pregunté mientras tomaba mi móvil de la mesa de noche. Comenzamos a bajar las escaleras y caminar hacia mi monovolumen. Ví que dudaba entre decirme o no las cosas.  
Seguí caminando hacia afuera. Iríamos a un bar aquí en el pueblo, para desayunar todos juntos, allí nos esperarían los Cullen.

_**So **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**gonna **__**start **__**over **__**tonight**__**, **_

_**Beginning **__**with **__**you**__**, **_

_**And **__**I **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**want **__**to **__**run **__**from**__**, **_

_**Anything **__**uncomfortable**__**. **_

"Victoria llamó a tu padre cuando estábamos en el cine, hace dos semanas que nos dan como desaparecidos en _Franklin_", soltó. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Tanta tranquilidad me había cegado.. olvidé completamente a Victoria.

_**I **__**just **__**want**__**, **__**no**__**, **_

_**I **__**just **__**need **__**this **__**pain **__**to **__**end**__**righ t**__**here**__**. **_

Me giré sobre mis pies y mi mundo acabó de congelarse. La cara de preocupación de Jasper y sus ojos hinchados me dijeron todo lo que necesitaba. Sentí como mi corazón se precionaba y en lugar de llorar, mis ojos se secaban, sentí más frío y temblé. Todo se movió demasiado rápido para mí.. por lo que no consigo recordar con lucidez el momento en el que comencé a correr.

_**I**__**'**__**m**__**not**__**going**__**, **_

_**Cause **__**I**__**'**__**ve **__**been **__**waiting **__**for **__**a **__**miracle**__**. **_

_**And **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**not **__**leaving**__**. **_

Corrí, corrí y corrí hasta llegar a lugares nunca visitados por mí. No podía parar.. no quería hacerlo.

_**I **__**won**__**'**__**t **__**let **__**you**__**, **_

_**Let **__**you **__**give **__**up **__**on **__**a **__**miracle**__**. **_

_**Cause **__**it **__**might **__**save **__**you**__**. **_

Quiero descargar todo lo que tengo dentro antes de que la vida me tire más peso.. aliviar las cosas.

_**Yeah**__**, **__**it **__**might **__**save **__**you**__**. **_

_**Oh**__**, **__**it **__**might **__**save **__**you**__**. **_

_**It**__**'**__**s **__**not **__**faith **__**if**__**, **_

_**If **__**you **__**use **__**your **__**eyes**__**. **_

_**If **__**you **__**use **__**your **__**eyes**__**. **_

_**If **__**you **__**use **__**your **__**eyes**__**.**_

_**-**__**Miracle**__**; **__**paramore**__**-**_

* * *

Oh, sí. Años, ¿verdad?. Pido disculpas, me mude de ciudad y estuve sin Internet. Una tortura. Aquí le traje el nuevo capítulo para que lo lean, y lo disfruten. _Espero sus Reviews con sus consejos, sugestiones, comentarios, criticas constructivas.. Como verán, para mí valen mucho, ya está la canción en negrita,_ eso les facilita la lectura, basicamente. _Espero que les guste, y muchas gracias a quien lo sigue, abrazos :)._


	19. Pressure

Me ví del otro lado de la ciudad frente al bosque que rodea, así como mi casa, la escuela. Había recorrido kilómetros y no conseguí parar, por lo que mis piernas tomaron esa decisión por mí.

_**Tell **__**me **__**where **__**our **__**time **__**went**_

_**And **__**if **__**it **__**was **__**time **__**well **__**spent**_

Me pasé todo el día en el bosque. No sabía donde estaba, si podía pasarme algo. Sólo supe que no quería volver, y por eso tenía a todos preocupados por mí.

Es la milésima llamada que rechazo, mas no me voy a arriesgar a salir de aquí por la noche, podría empeorar las cosas.

_**Just **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**let **__**me **__**fall **__**asleep**_

_**Feeling **__**empty **__**again**_

Esa noche dormí en el bosque, bajo un árbol frente al acantilado que había hallado allí. Y para mí sorpresa, me sentí mucho más confortable en mi soledad allí, que en todos esos meses en la casa de Victoria.

Hasta ahora no había pensado que voy a hacer después de esto. Mi primera meta va a ser volver.

_**Cause **__**I **__**fear **__**I **__**might **__**break**_

_**and **__**I **__**fear **__**I **__**can**__**'**__**t **__**take **__**it**_

_**Tonight **__**I**__**'**__**ll **__**lie **__**a wake **__**feeling **__**empty**_

Empecé a caminar lentamente hacia donde creí que era mi camino de vuelta. Pensando en todo lo pasado.

La noche pasada sólo conseguí recordar todo lo pasado hasta ahora, necesito avanzar.

¿Qué pasará a partir de este momento?.. ¿Qué es lo que haremos?..

_**I **__**can **__**feel **__**the **__**pressure**_

_**It**__**'**__**s **__**getting **__**closer **__**now**_

Tengo demasiado miedo de Victoria, ya me alejó de mi padre una vez, no quiero que vuelva a hacerlo. Todo Franklin buscándonos, lo veo y me parece mentira.

Seguí caminando hasta que llegué a una especie de claro.

Esto tiene que ser un sueño, es demasiado perfecto.

_**We**__**'**__**re **__**better **__**off **__**without **__**you**_

_**I **__**can **__**feel **__**the **__**pressure**_

Caminé hacia el centro del prado lentamente, disfrutando cada paso. La vista era mágica realmente.

Me recosté a descanzar un poco y casi sin darme cuenta, me dormí.

Me moví a un lado y acomodé mi almohada.

¿Mi almohada?

_**It**__**'**__**s **__**getting **__**closer **__**now**_

_**We**__**'**__**re **__**better **__**off **__**without **__**you**_

Abrí los ojos rápidamente e inspeccioné cada esquina de mi habitación.

"¡Despierta!", gritó Ally. "¡Todos están esperándonos!", tiró de mi pie.

Caí al suelo y no me moví.

Ese sueño fue tan real.. no puedo creerlo.

_**Now **__**that **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**losing **__**hope**_

_**And **__**there**__**'**__**s **__**nothing **__**else **__**to **__**show**_

"Vamos, Bella", dijo ella a mi lado, tendiendo su mano para ayudarme. La tomé para ponerme de pié y luego la abracé fuertemente.

"¿Qué sucede contigo?", preguntó curiosa.

"Te quiero mucho amiga", dije muy segura.

"Yo tambien te quiero Bella", besó mi mejilla.

_**For **__**all **__**of **__**the **__**days **__**that **__**we **__**spent**_

_**Carried **__**away **__**from **__**home**_

"Corre, llegaremos tarde", dije abriendo mi guardarropas.

"Bella", llamo Alice divertida. En ese momento noté que estaba preparada. "Sólo faltas tu", sonrió.

En un parpadeo estaba vestida, y lista para salir.

"Comeré pastel", dijo Alice.

"Yo quiero un pancake con crema, chocolate y fresas", dije posando mi cabeza en mis manos, sobre la mesa del bar de Forks, junto a la ventana.

Edward, que estaba en frente mío, se adentró en mis ojos, y se lo permití.

_**Some**__**things **__**I**__**'**__**ll **__**never **__**know**_

_**And **__**I **__**had **__**to **__**let **__**them **__**go**_

_**I**__**'**__**m **__**sitting **__**all **__**alone **__**feeling **__**empty**_

fue un momento eterno, una sensación enigmática, un momento mágico. Sonrió de lado, y le respondí. Esa sería mi sonrisa preferida.

"¡¿Tomarán malteadas?!", gritó Emmett, llamando la ateción de varias personas, incluyendo la nuestra.

"Yo quiero", dije. Encontrando mis palabras perdidas en mi boca.

_**I **__**can **__**feel **__**the **__**pressure**_

_**It**__**'**__**s **__**getting **__**closer **__**now**_

"Yo también, Emmett. La mía que sea de fresa", respondió Edward.

"Yo de chocolate", dije pensativa. La moza, que hasta ahora no había notado, escribió nuestro pedido y se fue.

"¿Qué sucede con ustedes?", preguntó Emmett. Me encogí de hombros y Edward no respondió.

_**We**__**'**__**re **__**better **__**off **__**without **__**you**_

_**I **__**can **__**feel **__**the **__**pressure**_

"¿Qué les pareció la película de anoche?", preguntó Alice en general, cambiando el tema.

Fue una mañana memorable, al salir del bar, los Cullen nos invitaron a su picina, nos veríamos en su casa en una hora.

No noté el momento en que nos habíamos hecho tan unidos con ellos. Era una amistad repentina, que nos uniría y acompañiaría por una larga temporada.

_**It**__**'**__**s **__**getting **__**closer **__**now**_

_**We**__**'**__**re **__**better **__**off **__**without **__**you**__**..**_

_**Without **__**you**__**..**_

Podía sentir como esas sonrisas en los rostros de mis amigos, que podía ver desde mi rincón en el jardín de los Cullen, eran sinceras. Jamás olvidaríamos este momento.

"¡Bella!", me llamó Emmett saliendo de la picina. "Ven", dijo llegando a mi lado. Negué con lentamente con la cabeza, pero no fue suficiente para Emmett. Antes de siquiera poder defenderme, caí en el agua y oí risas a mi alrrededor.

Toqué el fondo y nadé para arriba.

_**Some**__**things **__**I**__**'**__**ll **__**never **__**know**_

_**And **__**I **__**had **__**to **__**let **__**them **__**go**_

"Gracias Emmett", dije con los ojos aún cerrados. Este rió y pude sentir como saltaba a la picina, cayendo a mi lado.

Tanta felicidad no podía ser suficiente, claro. Y mis palabras no fueron suficientes, menos de una semana después, estabamos los cuatro camino a Franklin. Y digo los cuatro, porque esta vez Charlie vendría, y lucharía por mi tutoría, sabía que mi tía no me daría una mejor vida, como antes él creía.

_**Some**__**things **__**I**__**'**__**ll **__**never **__**know**_

_**And **__**I **__**had **__**to **__**let **__**them **__**go**_

_**I**__**'**__**m **__**sitting **__**all **__**alone **__**feeling **__**empty**_

"¡Isabella!", gritó Victoria al verme, entrando en el Juzgado de Menores. Secó sus falsas lágrimas, me abrazó y no correspondí, dí un paso hacia atrás para zafarme de sus brazos.

"No me quedaré contigo.", sentencié realmente molesta. Charlie llegó a mi lado y me tomó por los hombros.

"Bella..", murmuró y el resto no era necesario decirlo.

_**I **__**can **__**feel **__**the **__**pressure**_

_**It**__**'**__**s **__**getting **__**closer **__**now**_

_**We**__**'**__**re **__**better **__**off **__**without **__**you**_

Un mes después..

La palabra final del juez había sido sentenciada.

"¿Bella?", llamó Edward al verme. Corrí a sus brazos y me hizo girar como en las películas. Reímos y volvimos a abrazarnos.

"Te extrañé demasiado", susurró en mi oído y besó mi cuello.

_**Feel **__**the **__**pressure**_

_**It**__**'**__**s **__**getting **__**closer **__**now**_

_**You**__**'**__**re **__**better **__**off **__**without **__**me**__**..**_

_**-**__**Pressure**__**; **__**paramore**__**-**_

* * *

Aquí estoy nuevamente, ahora que tengo internet puedo actualizar más seguido. Espero que les guste este capítulo, vamos a conocer cosas de Bella que nadie sabía antes, ni siquiera yo. Espero sus Reviews, como ya dije, son muy importantes para mí, lo que piensan de mi história es interesante saberlo.  
¿Qué se imaginan que pasará ahora, ¿qué personaje quieren que aparezca?, todos los comentários son válidos, y veré si los introduzco o no en la historia. Adoro escribir, tanto para mí cuanto para ustedes y espero que lo disfruten :), ¡un abrazo enorme!.


End file.
